


Конец зимы

by Olxa



Category: Brave (2012), Frozen (2013)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4661469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olxa/pseuds/Olxa





	Конец зимы

_Я рано узнала, что наша судьба находится в наших руках. И тогда я решила, что всегда буду менять мир по своему усмотрению. Что никто не сможет приказывать мне, кроме меня самой. Но…_

_  
_ Хотя между словами не было дополнительного промежутка, он всё равно был очевиден по тому, как буквы вдруг заострились и наклонились, чуть ли не ложась на строчку. Как будто мама колебалась, прежде чем продолжить. Поэтому Морна тоже прекратила чтение. Ей самой понадобилось время на размышления: стоит ли читать столь личный документ матери? Пожалуй, ведь к этому её вынудил ряд определенных обстоятельств. Началось всё примерно неделю назад…

  
В конце зимы всегда было тяжелее всего. Днем солнце светило уже по-весеннему, топя снег на крышах и наличниках, крупные капли разражались веселыми песнями, и все обитатели замка тоже оживали, выползая из-под теплых пледов, как звери из своих нор, приоткрывая окна в жарко натопленных комнатах. И казалось, что после долгой зимы, наконец, началась весна. Но за холодную ночь всё снова застывало, покрываясь ледяной коркой, утром не хотелось выбираться из кровати, и сердце сжималось от усталости, потому что ничто не утомляет так сильно, как почти бесснежная, слякотная, зато очень ветреная и холодная зима. 

     В очередной раз Морна подышала на озябшие руки и вернулась к чтению, хотя книга не слишком увлекала её. В последнее время она почему-то не могла сосредоточиться. Может быть, потому что зима высасывала из неё все жизненные соки, а может быть, дело было в волнении за мать.

      Морна не прочла и пары строчек, как послышался скрежет открываемых ворот, а затем уже в большом зале раздались хлопки дверьми и лай собак, который отражался от каменных стен и заставлял их вибрировать от этой какофонии. Казалось, ничто не сможет перекрыть этот ужасный шум, но все звуки словно отдалились, когда её позвала мама:

–   Морна! Морна, детка! – и ведь это Мерида даже не повышала голоса, так она говорила всегда и со всеми. И не надеясь докричаться в ответ сквозь бесконечный собачий лай, Морна со вздохом покинула теплое гнездышко и вышла из библиотеки. 

–   А, опять читала, – отпихивая собачьи морды, Мерида передала лук и добычу слуге, а сама выпрямилась и убрала со лба завитки своих ярко-рыжих волос. Морна в очередной раз позавидовала этому невероятному буйству на голове матери, у неё самой волосы были прямыми и темно-каштановыми. 

–   Ты вся в бабушку, – наконец собак увели на очередную кормежку, и в холле стало даже слишком тихо,  – Всё читаешь и читаешь, а принцессам нужно не только это. Уж поверь мне, рано или поздно придется сражаться.

–   Я знаю, мама, – Морна не любила эту тему, потому что следом за ней всегда всплывала…

–    Муж хочет видеть в женщине поддержку, а не полуживое существо из библиотеки. Тем более, сидя за книгами, ты ни с кем не познакомишься.

–    Ты прямо как отец, – не выдержала Морна и сразу поняла, что не стоило этого говорить. Они уже сели за стол, за спиной у мамы пылал камин, и падающая тень делала черты её лица острее. Которые, после слов Морны, и вовсе застыли.

–    Прости, я не хотела.

–    Ничего, – глубоко вздохнув, ответила Мерида и сжала запястье дочери ещё холодными после улицы пальцами, – я сама не любила разговоры о замужестве в твоем возрасте. Просто не хочу, чтобы ты замкнулась в книгах. Так что обещай в следующий раз поехать со мной на охоту. Обещаешь, малышка? – Мерида крепче обхватила руку Морны и улыбнулась.

–    Да, конечно, – ответила ей дочь, хотя могла бы возразить, что уже ездила на охоту в прошлый раз и вообще никогда от этого не отлынивала, просто сегодня у неё не было настроения. В последнее время Морна старалась не проявлять характера и не перечить матери даже в мелочах. Она заметила, что Мерида стала пить больше медовухи, чем обычно, два часа перед сном сидеть в библиотеке, хотя не слишком любила читать, а по ночам из её спальни раздавались рыдания, больше похожие на вой раненной медведицы. Наверное, дело было в том, что этой зимой они впервые после смерти отца остались в замке совсем одни. Раньше приезжали дяди и бабушка с дедом, также частенько наведывались сваты – как к Морне, так и к самой Мериде, всё ещё прекрасной и желанной в свои сорок с лишним лет. Но в этом году поток гостей иссяк: дяди не смогли выбраться, бабушка с дедушкой тоже не успели отплыть до первых заморозков, и Мерида с Морной провели всю зиму вдвоем.

      К концу ужина, когда большая кружка матери опустела в очередной раз, она вдруг продолжила разговор с самого неожиданного места, словно он происходил внутри её головы:

–   Только любовь, вот что на самом деле важно. 

–   Мама?..

–    И судьба! – Мерида вскинула ладонь, призывая не перебивать: – Судьба приведет тебя к тому человеку, который нужен. Я всегда это говорила.

      Она стукнула кулаком по столешнице и подозвала слугу. Морна накрыла кружку рукой.

–   Хватит, мам, – сказала она тихо.

–   Будешь мне указывать?! – Мерида поднялась, опираясь руками о стол, Морна даже испугалась широкоплечей фигуры матери, нависшей над ней.

–    Слушай, ты ещё маленькая, но не будь дурой, не упусти свою судьбу. Как только поймешь, что это она — беги, даже если всё на свете будет против вас.

       Морна ещё никогда не видела мать такой пьяной. Обычно медовухой злоупотребляли отец с дедушкой, но они были совсем не такими, когда напивались. Мужчины смеялись ещё громче и начинали что-нибудь громить и петь неприличные песни. Мерида же… Она стояла, чуть пошатываясь, мышцы рук напряглись, натягивая узкие рукава охотничьей куртки до треска, темно-зеленые глаза блестели, и в них почти не было узнавания, она как будто не видела дочь, унесшись далеко из обеденной залы.

–    Судьбу можно изменить, но противиться ей нельзя, – на этом у Мериды закончились силы, и она рухнула обратно в кресло. Морна долго просидела над тарелкой, не способная, даже взять в руки вилку – так у неё дрожали руки, а Мерида оставалась неподвижной, уставившись куда-то в одну точку, как будто дух вышел из её тела и блуждал в потемках. 

–   Прости, малышка, я тебя напугала, – сказала она очнувшись. 

–   Н… немного, – запнулась Морна, хотя мама и не спрашивала, она констатировала факт. 

–   Пойду-ка я спать, – Мерида, тихо охнув, встала, покачнулась, и Морна уже приготовилась подставить ей плечо, но потом мама восстановила равновесие и покинула столовую. Однако она не пошла наверх. Морна услышала, как шаги Мериды замедлились, а затем тихо скрипнули двери библиотеки. Морна знала этот звук: она сама всегда приоткрывала их совсем чуть-чуть, только чтобы протиснуться между створками, потому что иначе они начинали цепляться за пол и стонать на весь замок, а она часто заканчивала чтение среди ночи и не хотела никого будить. Значит, Мерида всё-таки последовала привычному ритуалу, несмотря на выпитое. И Морна решила, что после сегодняшнего монолога имеет право узнать, чем мама там занимается.

       Предварительно подсмотрев, где Мерида устроила тайник, она пробралась в библиотеку и достала из-под бюста отцовского прадеда несколько довольно толстых книг. После беглого просмотра Морна поняла, что это дневники. Некоторые обложки были покрыты замысловатой серебристой вязью узоров, но одна была простой и незатейливой, без украшений, в переплете из потертой, черной кожи.

      Морна пролистала их все. Под красивыми обложками обнаружились аккуратные строчки ровного почерка, заострённого настолько, словно автор пытался проткнуть бумагу. А вот дневник в потертой обложке заполняли округлые, небрежные буквы — такие могла вывести только мама. Это был даже не совсем дневник, скорее единая история жизни, записанная за один раз. Морна поняла, что мама просто выплескивала свои воспоминания на бумагу – то ли чтобы забыть их навсегда, то ли чтобы никогда не забывать. Дата была только одна – примерно двадцать лет назад. Морна прикинула, что мама обратилась к дневнику где-то за неделю до их с папой свадьбы. Если бы не волнение за мать, если бы не её поведение за ужином, Морна никогда бы не решилась читать это. Однако она знала, что это единственный способ получить ответы и ей пришлось продолжить.

  
_...теперь мне не хватает уверенности в своей правоте. Я не вижу свою судьбу, как ребенок в лесу, потерявший тропинку. И, наверное, если смогу написать всё от начала до конца, то смогу, вернувшись по собственным следам, выйти на правильный путь._

  
Морна снова оторвалась от чтения, теперь уже поражаясь литературным талантам матери. Никогда бы не заподозрила, что Мерида, любившая  пострелять, хорошо поесть и не стеснявшаяся употребить крепкое словцо, прямо как мужчины, способна так излагать свои мысли. Повествование было таким живым, каждая строчка легко вызывала перед глазами картинки происходящего. Морне казалось, что она даже чувствует всё то же самое, что мама и другие участники её рассказа. 

  
_Приглашение на свадьбу, которая должна была состояться в середине лета, пришло уже в конце зимы. Поэтому неудивительно, что я совсем о нем забыла. Так что мне пришлось собираться в спешке, когда мама сказала, что мы выезжаем. Мама, наверное, решила, что это прекрасный повод познакомиться с соседями, которых мы знали только по переписке. Данброк, кажется, покупал у Эрендела ткань. И был ещё один эпизод, связывающий нас, но в остальном мы совсем не пересекались. Даже никогда не плавали в ту сторону, хотя надо-то было всего лишь обогнуть мыс и по прямой до фьорда_ _— всего несколько дней. Тем не менее, наш корабль вышел из порта за две недели до свадьбы принцессы Анны._

  
Чем дальше они продвигались на юг, тем теплее становилось, пока не стало жарко настолько, что все на корабле начали ощущать, будто варятся заживо. Привыкнув к дождливому и короткому лету, вся семья оделась в обычные платья из тонкой шерсти, которая липла к вспотевшей коже и отдиралась с неохотой. К концу путешествия все на корабле чесались и обмахивались всем, чем можно, жалея, что у них так и не вошли в моду веера. Даже от воды не тянуло привычной прохладой, море как будто превратилось в суп, также как и воздух, словно застывший, без малейшего дуновения ветра, поэтому клану Данброк пришлось идти на веслах. По пути они столкнулись с несколькими парусными кораблями, не способными добраться до Эренделла из-за штиля. Мерида порадовалась, что хоть с этим им повезло. Хотя вряд ли стоило упоминать о везении, когда эта поездка сама по себе вызывала раздражение. Ей не нравились незнакомые люди, особенно мужчины, рассыпающиеся в комплиментах, не нравилась магия, не нравилась жара, да ещё и эта мрачная история, связывающая их с Эренделлом. Мерида яростно почесала спину там, где могла достать, хотя зудело чуть выше. 

–    Завтра же закажем у портного легкие платья, – с улыбкой помогая ей, сказала мама. Мерида ответила ей коротким, неопределенным вздохом. Платья ещё нужно было сшить, а жара не собиралась отступать.

–    Королева могла бы и наколдовать прохладу, – предложил отец, бухаясь на свитый канат, как в кресло. Эланор нахмурилась, но ничего не ответила. О ледяной магии королевы Эльзы на корабле уже вспомнили не раз, так что замечание отца только сделало жару ещё более очевидной.

      Они прибыли позже, чем планировали, так что растрепанные и заспанные слуги смотрели на гостей с неодобрением. Зато не пришлось сидеть за ужином – всё равно жара не располагала к светским беседам. Вода для умывания тоже оказалась теплой, и всё-таки освежила Мериду достаточно, чтобы ей удалось заснуть, хотя это больше напоминало обморок после сильного удара в висок. И, как выяснилось, недолгий.

      Во сне тонкая простыня, заменявшая одеяло, совсем сползла с неё, да она бы и не спасла от холодка, которым потянуло  из приоткрытого окна. Открыв глаза, Мерида решила, что ещё спит и видит сон про прекрасную, снежную зиму. Над маленьким балкончиком кружились, поблескивая в лунном свете, крупные хлопья снега. Их плавный танец настолько заворожил Мериду, что она даже не сразу почувствовала, как сильно замерзла. Она наблюдала, как узорчатые синеватые снежинки падают на перила балкончика, а иногда, подхваченные ветерком, залетают в окно и оседают на шторах. Ей казалось, что она даже слышит тихий звон, когда снежинки сталкивались друг с другом.

     Завороженная ими, Мерида встала с постели, не обращая внимания на холод, босой вышла на балкон и подставила ладони под снег. Ощущения были странными. Она продолжала чувствовать жару и тяжелый, влажный воздух, поднимающийся над водой залива, одновременно с этим с верхнего балкончика тянуло настоящим зимним морозцем. Мерида перегнулась через перила, пытаясь увидеть того, кто был наверху. Хотя она и так догадывалась, кто это. Но королева, наверное, стояла на самом пороге или колдовала прямо из комнаты, поэтому её  никак не удавалось  разглядеть. Только нечто серебристо-белое мелькало между резными балконными ограждениями. Чуть не свалившись, Мерида, наконец, решила оставить свои попытки, вернулась в постель и крепко заснула под тихий звон снежинок. 

  
За завтраком выяснилось, что их семья прибыла первой, а королева уже несколько дней не выходит из комнаты, оставив свою сестру наедине с гостями. Анна тоже выглядела уставшей, хотя в этой усталости чувствовалась и радость. Все её движения были мягкими, то и дело появлялась спокойная улыбка, а глаза на слишком бледном для такого солнечного лета личике казались просто огромными и бездонными, как прохладные горные озера. Глядя на неё, Мерида испытывала одновременно: сочувствие и страшную зависть к тому, что Анна вспотела совсем немного, хотя она очень активно жестикулировала во время разговора. Наверное, от досады и усталости Мерида выдохнула, вклинившись в разговор между матерью и Анной:

–    Ужасно жарко, – мама взглянула на дочь, всем своим видом намекая, что ей следует быстро загладить свою оплошность. Но вместо Мериды смутилась Анна.

–    Да, необычайно жарко в этом году, – она пожала плечами и добавила к своему извинению такую улыбку, что Мериде захотелось простить ей все возможные грехи. 

–    Вы просто одеты не по погоде, – вставил Кристофф, сидевший справа от невесты. Все знали, что он не благородного происхождения, но Мериде он сразу понравился за свою простодушную прямолинейность, её отцу и братьям – тоже, зато Эланор одарила его возмущенным взглядом. Анна хмыкнула в ладонь, впрочем, проделала это настолько изящно, что её жест заметила одна Мерида, сидевшая ближе всех. Они переглянулись и как будто почувствовали себя связанными общей тайной.

–     Мы не рассчитывали на такую жаркую погоду, – отчеканила Эланор и явно собралась заговорить о чем-нибудь другом. Мерида всегда чувствовала, когда мама хочет это сделать, однако Анна вмешалась совершенно неожиданно. 

–    Можете воспользоваться нашим гардеробом, – и, заметив выражение лица Эланор, быстро добавила:

–    У нас есть совсем новые наряды.

–    Благодарю, мы уже заказали себе платья, – Мерида вздохнула. Она уже давно подозревала, а теперь ей стало просто очевидно, что после случая с медведем мама вернулась в своё прежнее состояние. Разве что стала реже делать некогда любимые ею сложные прически и меньше говорить о замужестве, но совсем эту тему не оставила, так же как и свои привычки. Глупо было бы надеяться на радикальные изменения в характере.

–    Но их будут долго шить, а… – повернувшись к Анне, Мерида широко открыла глаза и чуть покачала головой, намекая, что не стоит настаивать. Так что разговор перешел на другие вопросы, Эланор посчитала неловкость заглаженной, а Мерида после завтрака спросила у Анны, как ей найти гардеробную. Однако попасть в неё она смогла лишь ближе к вечеру.

       Сначала пришлось побывать у портного на примерке и заказать не меньше пяти платьев, а заодно обсудить с матерью её наряды и одежду для братьев и отца. Занятие было утомительное и без докучающей жары, так что в гардеробную Мерида вошла не столько уставшая, сколько раздраженная материнским кудахтаньем и шерстяным платьем, прилипшим к телу. Она прошла до самого конца длинного ряда вешалок с нарядами, потом вдоль другого, пока не поняла, что просто не может выбрать. Хотя Мерида всегда была достаточно равнодушна к одежде, эти наряды из тонкого шифона, переливающегося шелка, сатина — струящиеся между пальцами, подобно воде, вызывали в ней какие-то новые чувства. Мерида не хотела злоупотреблять добротой принцессы Анны, поэтому она собиралась выбрать только одно платье, чтобы носить, пока не сошьют новое, но теперь поняла, что это сложнее, чем кажется.

      Повздыхав ещё немного, она усилием воли решила сделать выбор и сняла с вешалки темно-зеленый наряд, подходящий к цвету её глаз.   
Следовало бы позвать служанок, но это платье не шнуровалось, а застегивалось на специальные крючки – у них они ещё только начали входить в моду, в Эренделе же, кажется, использовались давно. Поэтому Мерида легко справилась с одеванием и поспешила к зеркалу. Впервые испытывая волнение от того, что может в нем увидеть. 

      Из таинственной глубины большого зеркала на неё смотрела странная девушка. С причёской, напоминающей стог сена, в красивом платье, обтягивающим  её фигуру так сильно, что казалось, будтооно вот-вот начнет трещать по швам, широкие плечи, сплошь покрытые веснушками, возвышались над зеленой тканью некрасивыми буграми, но хуже всего был взгляд: какой-то испуганный и дикий, это был взгляд попавшего в ловушку зверя. Смутившись от собственного вида, Мерида отвернулась от зеркала, одновременно пытаясь спешно снять платье, и тут заметила, что уже не одна. За её спиной стояло самое прекрасное существо…  
  
_...какое я когда-либо встречала. Тогда я подумала, что ведь никогда не видела настоящего снега и льда. У нас он всегда становится серым и лежит неравномерными проплешинами, да и то только там, где он может найти себе путь сквозь густой хвойный купол местного леса. Хотя в тот момент я просто тянулась ко всему прохладному, а Эльза, стоящая передо мной полуобнаженная, была воплощением прохлады. Пот на её белой коже блестел мелкими капельками, словно испарина на кувшине со льдом, глаза_ _— цвета воды в горном озере, и даже дыхание, казалось, вырвалось изо рта мелкими облачками, как на морозе. Вся она была сплошная зима. Прошло не так уж много времени, прежде чем я узнала, какой ещё бывает королева Эренделла, но и при первой встрече, и при всех последовавших моё сердце в её присутствии колотилось как бешеное._

      Морна почувствовала, что её сердце тоже забилось быстрее, вынудив оторваться от чтения и восстановить дыхание.. Это не могла быть простая догадка. Даже не зная Мериду, читатель её дневника-исповеди мог догадаться, что произошло. Так же, как не составляло труда разгадать, что было дальше. Но, как ни странно, Морна не почувствовала отвращения или удивления. Быстро перебрав свои воспоминания она подумала, что всегда подозревала нечто подобное.

      Она замечала, как вежливы друг с другом отец и мать, но между ними нет такого накала, какой ещё исходил от дедушки и бабушки, стоило им сесть близко друг к другу. Видела, как мама частенько смотрит вдаль, туда, где стоял её прежний дом, туда, где начиналось море. Как мама иногда задумывается о чем-то и долго не может ответить. И, главное, как старательно она избегает разговоров об Эренделле — близких соседях.     

      И всё же, когда чувства матери стали для неё настолько очевидными, Морна с трудом верила, что они, тщательно скрываемые столько лет, вдруг прорвались наружу. Словно вторя её мыслям, по всему замку прокатился и затих громкий вой, идущий, казалось, из утробы медведя шатуна. Неужели, мама думала, что никто не слышит? Толстые стены замка вместо того, чтобы скрывать звуки — усиливали их, вибрируя и передавая по коридорам малейший шепот. Все это прекрасно знали и старались говорить и вести себя, как можно тише. Возможно, Мерида хотела, чтобы её услышали? Но Морна не могла помочь матери, окончательно не разобравшись.

      Помимо дневника Мериды должно было быть ещё что-то. Морна посмотрела на стопку других дневников. Тех, что были в красивых обложках. В них мог найтись ответ.

       Благодаря педантичности Эльзы – а не оставалось никакого сомнения, кому принадлежат эти красивые книги, Морна быстро поняла, по надписям на корешках, в каком порядке их следует читать. Она пролистала не меньше половины первого дневника, прежде чем добралась до упоминаний свадьбы Анны. И если бы не точные даты, она могла бы пропустить эту запись, настолько она не сочеталась со всеми событиями, произошедшими позже. 

  
_Только не это! Уже давно… хорошо, год, если уж говорить совсем честно, не случалось такого, от чего бы я начинала паниковать, как маленькая девочка, но сейчас хочется сбежать, прикрывая голову руками и вопить от ужаса. Не думала, что Анна пригласит их._

_Не сомневаюсь, что клан Данброк – замечательные люди, но сестрица просто не помнит. Она ещё спала, когда я вышла к их низкому, похожему на игрушечный кораблю. В серых сумерках только розово-фиолетовая полоса восхода увеличивалась на горизонте, оставляя всё остальное бесцветным и тревожащим. Одна доска причала сильно прогнулась под моей ногой, и я отпрянула, испугавшись скрипа, похожего на стон мертвого. Впрочем, откуда мне было знать, предсмертных стонов я никогда не слышала. Зато видела бледные лица родителей, чьи тела заботливо завернули в длинные полосы грубой просоленной ткани, так они лучше сохранились до похорон. И я видела лицо рыжеволосого крупного мужчины, впрочем, в этих безжизненных сумерках он был лишен цветов, как и всё вокруг. Он приехал один, выразить мне соболезнования и отдать долг соседям._ _  
– Они совсем чуть-чуть не доплыли до нас, мне жаль, – вообще-то он мне понравился. В нем было такое обыденное простодушие, при этом он не пытался, как потом остальные, обнять меня или похлопать по руке в знак ободрения. Всё равно бы это не помогло, а прикосновений я и сейчас не переношу. И всё-таки, пожалуй, я поступила с ним не слишком красиво. Сдавлено поблагодарила и буквально убежала в свою комнату. Для того чтобы спрятаться от разгорающегося красками мира, живого, в отличие от мамы с папой. Это казалось мне настолько несправедливым, что их забрали у меня так рано, так неожиданно, я ведь даже не попрощалась с ними как следует. Эти события мучают меня до сих пор. И это рыжеволосое семейство постоянное и очень болезненное напоминание о моих ошибках и моем горе. Как будто надгробий на могилах родителей недостаточно._

_Пока я прячусь, сказавшись больной, впрочем, действительно чувствую себя не очень хорошо, но когда-нибудь придется выйти. Я почти готова. Почти. Просто ещё один день. Мне нужен только один день._

_  
_ Тем не менее, следующая же запись, после перерыва в четыре дня, носила менее трагичный характер и была куда короче:

 

      _Уже несколько дней не получается колдовать. Так иногда бывает, когда я слишком уж радуюсь, особенно за сестру. Ничего удивительного, впрочем. Скоро ведь Анна выйдет за любимого человека, церемония устроена по её задумке, платье сшито, как она хочет, и сестренка ещё в жизни не была так счастлива. Безусловно, я тоже, а от любви у меня вечно всё тает._

  
Дочитав предложение, Морна улыбнулась. Она примерно догадалась о том, что же произошло за четыре дня молчания в дневнике, но не могла отказать себе в желании узнать подробности. За ними она снова вернулась к дневнику матери, а потом, когда и там возник пробел, прочитала записи Эльзы. Так, читая два дневника параллельно, Морна постепенно складывала две истории в одну.

  
_Первой очнулась Эльза._

  
Она с по-настоящему королевским спокойствием вдела руки в рукава, поправила платье, совершенно не изменившись в лице, словно Мерида сказала нечто не очень уместное за столом на приеме, а не разглядывала её бледно-розовые соски целую минуту.

–    Вы, наверное, из клана Данброк? – Мерида ожидала, что Эльза будет разговаривать холодно или сердито, но она была совершенно спокойна, как будто ещё не решила, какой тон выбрать.

–    Да я… я… принцесса Анна разрешила мне, выбрать платье, – Мерида же, в свою очередь, не могла оставаться спокойной, сердце колотилось, ладони стали скользкими и влажными, а нужные слова, как её непослушные братцы, разбегались во все стороны. К тому же она всё ещё пыталась расстегнуть платье. 

–    Очень жарко, а у меня только теплая одежда, и вот я подумала, что можно взять что-нибудь из вашей, – Мерида вдруг поняла, почему её мать так злилась, считая это предложение неуместным с самого начала: действительно, нелепо и унизительно носить чужую одежду, пусть и в безвыходной ситуации. В конце концов, можно было и потерпеть.

–     Хотя, наверное, это глупая затея, – сдалась она, отвернувшись, чтобы Эльза не заметила её пылающих щек, но снова наткнулась на своё отражение и замерла на полпути, совершенно по-глупому уставившись в стенку. 

–    Почему же? Нет. Анна всё равно не будет носить половину из этого, – даже от её голоса веяло прохладой, но приятной, без колкости, больше похожей на тень у ручья.

–    Нет, я о том, что мне это всё не идет, – Мерида нервно провела рукой по волосам, убирая от лица непослушные завитки, и повернулась к Эльзе, решив, что неприлично говорить с кем-то, разглядывая стенку. Эльза улыбнулась ей одним уголком рта, сами губы при этом оставались плотно сжатыми и побелели, только по этим признакам можно было бы догадаться, что королева нервничает. 

–    Может быть, с другой прической будет лучше, – Эльза всё-таки отступила на несколько шагов, и Мерида, наконец, заметила, что ей хочется развернуться и бежать. Это её совершенно расстроило, не может же она представлять собой настолько пугающее зрелище?

–    Ну… – Мерида снова попыталась пригладить волосы, но Эльза уже не слушала её. Пройдя вглубь гардеробной, она подергала шнур, висящий рядом с большим трюмо. При этом она не добавила ни слова и ничего не объяснила, принявшись расчесываться перед зеркалом, как ни в чем не бывало. Такое поведение совсем не соответствовало понятиям об изысканных манерах, которые, со слов Эланор, в Эренделе преобладали.

       Мерида даже чуть было не сделала Эльзе замечание. Однако уже пришли служанки и сразу кинулись к своей королеве, касаясь её волос с необычайной аккуратностью, близкой к вожделению. Впрочем, это и не удивительно, Мериде самой хотелось бы прикасаться к таким блестящим и мягким волосам, похожим на ниточки шелка.

–    Какую прическу, ваше величество? – защебетали служанки на разные голоса, но Эльза, поморщившись, отстранилась. – Помогите с прической нашей гостье, я могу справиться самостоятельно, – раньше Мерида не слишком обращала внимания на свои волосы, они всегда были как естественная завеса от мира, за которой можно спрятать глаза, когда врешь, а зимой, когда становилось холодно, прикрывать щеки. Попытки матери приучить её к прическам ни к чему не привели, к тому же, всё равно с этими завитками невозможно было управиться. И, хотя масштаб работы их поразил, служанки принялись за дело с невероятным рвением.

–    Какие жесткие...

–   О, нет, таким гребнем не расчешем...

–   Принеси-ка то средство от Окена, должно помочь...

     Так они переговаривались между собой, дергая локоны Мериды в разные стороны, скручивая, распрямляя и закалывая шпильками. Это могло длиться и вечность, и всего секунду, в любом случае, Мериде показалось, что прическа на её голове возникла по волшебству. Получилось довольно красиво: пучок высоко на затылке, один «случайно» выбившийся локон, среди рыжих прядей, тоже «по небрежности забытые», поблескивали зеленые камешки шпилек. Прическа заставляла лицо казаться тоньше и словно уравновешивала голову с плечами, от чего они, неприкрытые волосами, казались очень хрупкими, как у настоящих леди, которые уж точно не проводят большую часть дня, натягивая тугую тетиву лука. Строго говоря, это была даже не прическа, а произведение искусства, но Мерида знала, что испытание временем оно не выдержит, она уже буквально слышала, как рыжие локоны шуршат, словно змеи в траве, стремясь освободиться от заколок, распутаться и снова запрыгать вокруг головы своей владелицы. Никакие специальные средства не могли бы удержать их на месте.

      Эльза, как оказалось, ещё не ушла. Она поблагодарила служанок и попросила их уйти и теперь посмотрела на Мериду, уже гораздо спокойнее.

–    Вам не нравится? – спросила она с искренним беспокойством, как будто из-за плохой прически между их королевствами могла начаться война.

–    Нравится, – боясь даже пошевелиться, ответила Мерида, – но это всё развалится за час, и то, если повезет. 

–   Хм, – Эльза подошла ближе, оказавшись у Мериды за спиной. Ей казалось, что от неё должно нести прохладой или даже настоящим морозцем, но отчего-то стало ещё жарче. Сердце Мериды заколотилось где-то в горле, а ладони стали липкими от пота, боясь запачкать платье, она положила их на столешницу. 

–    Разрешите? – Мерида кивнула, хотя и не понимала, что должна разрешить, сквозь гул крови в ушах всё равно не пробивалось ни единого слова, и она разобрала вопрос скорее интуитивно. –   Это должно помочь, – на кончиках тонких пальцев Эльзы засветились голубые искры. Они, мерцая, слетали на волосы Мериды, как снежинки, но не таяли, а оседали на них, скрепляя непослушные пряди, кое-где они ложились целой дорожкой, в других местах, наоборот, оставалась только одна крупная ледяная «заколка». В конечном итоге вся прическа Мериды оказалась замороженной.

–    А это не растает? 

–    Ужин продержится, – тут Мерида заметила, что прическа Эльзы тоже состояла из прядей скрепленных снежинками, уложенных так, чтобы волосы оставались распущенными и при этом не лезли в лицо.

–    Спасибо, – Эльза впервые улыбнулась ей спокойно, став очень похожей на Анну, и Мерида повернулась к ней, готовая в непонятном порыве обнять свою спасительницу, как что-то резко изменилось. Словно ветер шурхнул между ними, Эльза отступила на пару шагов назад, а Мерида отшатнулась обратно к трюмо.

–   Опоздаем на ужин, – сказала Эльза и тут же ушла, а Мерида, рискуя получить замечание от матери, ещё какое-то время просидела у зеркала совсем не для того, чтобы полюбоваться своим отражением. Ей нужно было унять дрожь во всех своих конечностях и подготовиться к тому, чтобы увидеть Эльзу снова.

      Утром, как выяснилось, прибыло несколько новых гостей. Те, кто устал ждать на своих дрейфующих кораблях, меньше, чем в дне пути до Эрендела, оставили части команд на борту, а сами добрались на шлюпках. Подобный способ прибытия лишил принцев и лордов их раздражающей помпезности, но вынудил Мериду столкнуться с ещё одной проблемой.

–    Пойдем, поздороваемся с гостями, – шепнула ей Эланор сразу после завтрака. 

–    Но мам, – Мериде был ясен ход её мыслей: пойти любезничать с принцами, высматривая себе жениха.

–    Никаких возражений, это требование этикета.

     «А братцев ты не заставляешь спускаться на берег», – подумала про себя Мерида, чувствуя, что ей придется поддаться матери в этот раз. Эланор и так сердилась из-за платья, одолженного у принцессы Анны. Спасение же появилось с совершенно неожиданной стороны:

–    Прошу прощения, королева Эланор, но я пригласила принцессу Мериду на прогулку сегодня утром, – Эльза выглядела невероятно свежей в своем бирюзовом, как вода залива, платье. Даже пот, выступивший у неё на висках, плечах и в треугольном вырезе, смотрелся, словно узор инея на стекле. 

–     О, – Эланор, конечно, была расстроена и раздражена таким вмешательством, но что она могла возразить хозяйке дома и королеве? Так что ей пришлось отпустить дочь, хотя искренность её улыбки растаяла прямо на глазах.

–    Ничего не слышала об этой прогулке, – склонившись поближе к Эльзе, шепнула Мерида. Она тут же отстранилась, ощутив ускоренный ритм своего сердца и необходимость отдышаться. 

–    Мне тоже не хочется встречать гостей, – Эльза кивнула в сторону нескольких мужчин, стоящих группкой в отдалении, – мои министры считают, что королеве нельзя долго оставаться незамужней, – пояснила она, заметив недоумение собеседницы. 

–    А можно мне взять лук? – мгновенно сообразив, что происходит, спросила Мерида. 

–    Мы поедем, очень далеко, – улыбнулась Эльза.

  
_Конечно, я не понимала, что со мной творится, как, наверняка, и Эльза. Ни одну принцессу не готовят к любви. Им рассказывают о долге, чести, обязанностях, но ничего о том, что при виде одного человека у них начнут потеть ладони, сердце заколотится о ребра и они не смогут связать вместе и двух слов. Поэтому я совершенно растерялась, а Эльза… возможно, растерялась и она, но по ней никогда не видно её истинных эмоций. Пока не завоюешь её доверие, разумеется. Позже я узнала её историю и поняла, что моя мать была ещё не худшим вариантом, однако тогда спокойствие королевы Эренделла бесило меня и сильнее распаляло жар в моем сердце. Вероятно, поэтому наша поездка в горы вышла такой неуклюжей и странной._

 

       Первыми Мерида заметила сани. Потом уже появился олень, вместе с запахом. Она видела оленей, правда, не таких. Они были темно-коричневые с ветвистыми и весьма острыми рогами. Их обычно подстреливали и ели на ужин. Этот же напоминал игрушку, и есть его совершенно не хотелось. Эльза гладила его большой влажный нос и угощала морковкой.

–    Это Свен, – представила его королева, словно высокопоставленную особу, – он наш почетный ледовоз. 

–     Хм, – Мерида из вежливости погладила мохнатую, клочкастую шкуру, но олень вдруг повернул к ней голову и обнюхал платье, наверное, проверяя на наличие морковки. Зверь показался ей довольно симпатичным, хотя она никогда не испытывала особенной радости от общения с животными.

–    Лук можно положить под сиденье, – сказала Эльза, и Мерида только теперь заметила, что почетный ледовоз запряжен в сани, покрытые шкурами, как для зимнего выезда на прогулку. На всякий случай она посмотрела в большие ворота конюшни: марево горячего воздуха колыхалось над водой, а один слуга сидел в жидком теньке у лодки, беспрестанно обмахиваясь шляпой.

–    Но как мы…

–    Увидишь, – Эльза вдруг придвинулась очень близко, обдав Мериду запахом лимона и мяты, небольшая аккуратная грудь коснулась её плеча, и вместо того чтобы отстраниться, Мерида захотела прижаться к Эльзе. Но та отстранилась первой, сама испугавшись своего порыва.

–    Думаю, мы можем перейти на «ты»?

      После того как ты видела голую грудь собеседника, подобный вопрос кажется глупым даже в качестве формальности, однако Мерида всё равно кивнула:

–    Разумеется, давай садись, иначе нас догонят либо твои министры, либо моя мать.

       Оба варианта Мериду категорически не устраивали. И всё же, как бы ей ни хотелось поскорее сбежать, её удивило, что Эльза сама взялась править санями, не взяв никого в извозчики. Делала она это очень уверенно, вероятно, уже не в первый раз. Эльза даже позволяла себе лихачить на поворотах с радостным гиканьем. Мерида так залюбовалась её порозовевшими щеками, что только на середине пути поняла: они едут на санях посреди летней жары, не испытывая никаких проблем с передвижением. Она посмотрела на дорогу: под санями и в нескольких метрах за ними тянулась полоса синего льда. Дальше он уже начинал таять, но некоторое время выдавал их путь. Эльза колдовала, казалось, без всякого напряжения, спокойно следя за дорогой, а лед появлялся по её желанию там, где нужно.

     С приближением гор стало холодней, сани завиляли по серпантину, покачиваясь на особенно крутых поворотах, но тут Эльза стала осторожнее, хотя скорость их передвижения не изменилась. Елки мелькали мимо, как размытые зеленые пятна. Мерида, снова надевшая платье из зеленого шифона, поспешила завернуться в шкуры. Она привыкла к замковым сквознякам и суровым зимам, но и переносить их приходилось совсем не в такой одежде. Эльза же, казалось, только крепла на морозе. Она чуть привстала в санях, чтобы лучше видеть дорогу, и оказалось, что на её платье есть разрез, в котором  проглядывалась белоснежная кожа бедра. В этот момент Мериде очень захотелось коснуться её, чтобы проверить, окажется ли она такой же холодной, как снег – теперь уже не колдовской, а летящий из-под саней. Однако она сдержалась, помня о приличиях, да и вообще странно бы это выглядело, вздумай она трогать Эльзу.

–    А почему ты не наколдуешь прохладу в Эренделе? – спросила Мерида, когда они остановились. Как ни странно, Эльза смутилась.

–    Не получается в такую жару. Как будто… – она замолчала, закусив губу, словно ей было больно говорить, – как будто что-то мешает.

–   Жара необычная, – заметила Мерида, больше для поддержания разговора.

–   Очень необычная, – согласилась Эльза, гладя в сторону от собеседниц и сразу же оживилась:

–    Покажешь мне, как стреляешь из лука? Говорят, у тебя это хорошо получается, – Мериду сбила с толку не только перемена темы, но и тона. Ведь Эльзу явно что-то беспокоило, но она не стала говорить об этом по каким-то причинам. Впрочем, они не так давно познакомились, чтобы делиться тайнами. Пострелять из лука тоже было бы неплохо, она не тренировалась ни на корабле, ни в Эренделле и уже скучала по любимым ощущениям. Была только одна проблема: не хотелось выбираться из теплой, приятно-щекочущей шкуры. Мерида попыталась накинуть её на плечи, но та постоянно соскальзывала. Эльза, видя это, протянула руку, и из её ладони потекли знакомые голубые искорки, превратившись в большую снежинку, соединившую края шкуры. Мериде хотелось чуть отойти, оттянуть украшение и рассмотреть его со всех сторон, но Эльза не убирала руку. Её большой палец коснулся треугольника открытой кожи Мериды, и это прикосновение показалось ей чересчур горячим. Если только у Эльзы вправду не поднялась температура.

–   Ты себя хорошо чувствуешь? – заволновалась Мерида и, не отдавая себе отчета, сжала пальцы Эльзы, вместо того чтобы отстраниться, только ближе привлекая её к себе.

–    Эммм, да, – она аккуратно высвободилась из захвата Мериды и тут же взмахнула свободной рукой. Снег приподнялся коротким вихрем, сложился в форму и застыл.

–    Думаю, тебе понадобится мишень, – улыбнулась Эльза, но эта улыбка выглядела неловкой и вялой, как у человека, пытающегося скрыть болезнь. Мериде показалось, что всё хорошее настроение, с каким Эльза ехала сюда, разлетелось по дороге, и его уже не собрать обратно. Это ухудшило и её удовольствие. Она выпустила всего несколько стрел, промахнувшись дважды, и с досадой выплюнула словечко из папиного лексикона, «предвкушая», как пойдет собирать их в снегу. Но ходить не понадобилось: мишень вдруг ожила, отрастив руки, и через некоторое время вернулась к Мериде со всеми стрелами – и долетевшими до цели, и упавшими. Мерида обернулась на Эльзу и увидела, что та полулежит в санях, прикрыв глаза. Однако она почувствовала взгляд Мериды, приподнялась и улыбнулась ей. Пусть улыбка была слабой, но, судя по всему, искренней. Мерида на некоторое время забыла, как дышать, а потом, повинуясь короткому порыву, села в сани рядом с Эльзой.

–     Никогда не думала, что можно стрелять так красиво.

–     Красиво?

–     Да, когда ты отставляешь руку, потом отпускаешь, и стрела летит вперед – в этом всем какая-то магия. 

–    Хм, – Мерида всё равно замерзла, потому что шкура, хоть и была теплой, распахивалась, пропуская ледяной воздух под платье, а руки даже в перчатках для стрельбы покраснели и припухли. Ей хотелось обнять Эльзу, чтобы согреться, потому что даже малейшее прикосновение к ней, как быстро стало ясно, вызывало в её теле жар. Она не могла себе позволить никакой фамильярности, хоть они и перешли на «ты», поэтому только лишь прислонилась плечом к плечу Эльзы, и та не стала отстраняться. Они какое-то время просидели рядом, выдыхая облачка пара, которые ненадолго смешивались, образуя странные смеси лимонно–мятного запаха и остаточный аромат острых приправ, которые любила Мерида.

–    Я боюсь магии, – вдруг призналась она, нарушив уютное молчание, и тут же захотела придушить эти слова вместе с той, кто их произнес.

–    Правда?

–    Был у меня один нехороший случай. Но твоя магия совсем другая.

–    Она опасна. И… – Эльза поднесла свою руку к лицу, сжимая и разжимая пальцы, как будто заново привыкая к ним, – я тоже иногда боюсь. 

–    С тобой мне совсем не страшно, — такое откровение могло бы повлечь за собой более радостную реакцию, Эльза же просто сказала:

–    Поедем обратно? – Мерида не хотела, ей казалось, что и Эльзе не очень хочется быть в Эренделе, но что-то испортилось в их поездке, и склеить или поправить это было невозможно.

     Они вернулись к обеду. Мерида не стала садиться за стол, соврав про начинающуюся простуду. Она ужасно злилась на Эльзу из-за её странного поведения, к тому же сама не понимала, почему. Определенно было одно: ей хотелось побыть с Эльзой подольше, и её раздражало, что королева так отстраняется, совершенно не позволяя себе выказывать слабость при ком-то. Хотя почему она должна была открываться Мериде?

  
_...Потому что я хотела. Просто хотела этого и злилась, что не могу получить прямо сейчас, как обычно бывает, если не удается загнать оленя на охоте. Почти те же самые чувства. Но за ужином вся моя злость прошла. Только войдя в зал, я увидела принцев и королей, рассевшихся рядом с Эльзой, её министров, следящих за каждым словом королевы. И у всех на лицах читался лишь один вопрос: почему она ещё не замужем? Словно все вдруг разом решили, что достаточно терпели одинокую королеву, что женщина на троне – это уже совсем не забавно, и пора ей обзавестись мужем, который действительно начнет править страной. А Эльза выглядела такой растерянной. Может быть, никто и не догадывался, зато я всё видела, словно в зеркале. Эльза чувствовала себя несчастной и загнанной в угол. Я нарочно поймала её взгляд и улыбнулась, чтобы хоть немного приободрить, а она улыбнулась мне. Возможно, чувствуя, что и я нуждаюсь в поддержке. В конце концов, часть потенциальных женихов смотрела на меня точно так же, как и на неё._

–    Вас не очень побеспокоили пираты, пока вы добирались? – когда тема погоды совершенно исчерпала себя, за столом перешли на другие проблемы. Про пиратов слышали и в клане Данброк, но, поскольку они и сами происходили от пиратов, эту тему старались не обсуждать. Фергус даже подавился, когда кто-то из принцев «Чего-то-тамии» задал этот вопрос своему собеседнику.

–     А вас? Мы слышали, что в последнее время их часто видят рядом с Эренделлом.

–     Да, мы как следует, вооружились перед отправлением.

–     Уже пропало несколько торговых судов.

–    Это всё ужасно неприятно, – вставила одна из дам, взглянув, наконец, на Эльзу, как будто обращаясь именно к ней.

–     Мы проводим рейды, – возразил один из королевских министров, – и перед прибытием гостей постарались очистить море.

–    Но не поймали главаря, – съехидничал остроносый, худой мужчина, кажется, какой-то герцог.

–    Ох, что про него только не рассказывают! – встрепенулись дамы. Эльза продолжала молчать, тщательно разрезая мясо и пережевывая кусочки. Мерида завидовала такой выдержке, ведь все эти мужчины сидели и открыто обсуждали её политику, намекая на неспособность королевы справиться с парочкой пиратских кораблей. Все вдруг затихли, когда игнорировать присутствие и молчание Эльзы стало просто невозможно. Анна, кажется, собралась сказать что-то, но сестра предупреждающе подняла руку. Она не стала откашливаться или просить всех помолчать, однако по одному виду королевы все поняли, что пора замолчать:

–    Что ж, меня тоже беспокоят пираты. И, поскольку Эренделл не справляется с ними, думаю, будет разумно объединить наши усилия, ведь это касается не только моего королевства, – она говорила громко и уверенно, но к концу опустила взгляд, будто смутившись. – Впрочем, ужин неподходящее время для обсуждения столько важных вопросов, – припечатала Эльза и снова принялась за еду. 

–    Правильно ли я понял ваше Величество… – приподнялся было толстяк-министр. 

–    Не за столом, – отчеканила Эльза, и больше ни у кого не возникло желания продолжать этот разговор.

      Удивительно, но все, похоже, и так поняли, о чем речь, и выглядели взбудораженными какой-то новостью, которую Мерида так и не смогла понять. Поэтому вечером, когда мама заглянула к ней перед сном, она спросила об этом напрямую.

 –   О, – Эланор улыбнулась ей снисходительно, – королева говорила о замужестве. Похоже, она собирается выйти за того, кто покончит с пиратами. Довольно разумно с её стороны. У Эрендела, очевидно, не хватает сил, чтобы бороться с такой проблемой, а мужчина, доказавший свою смелость, будет хорошим мужем в любом случае.

       Мерида хотела бы промолчать, но не смогла удержаться от вопроса, давно мучавшего её:

–     А почему ты вышла за папу?

–     Он дал поддержку моему клану, когда на нас напали другие соседи. Многие боялись с ним связываться, даже с молодым Фергюсом, – рассказывая, Эланор раскраснелась, и Мерида вдруг поняла, что, пусть не сразу, но мать полюбила мужа и теперь была счастлива. И не стоило уже спрашивать, был ли в её жизни кто-то другой. Наверное, уловив что-то в выражении лица дочери, Эланор улыбнулась ей, мягко потрепав по щеке.

–     Но тебе не обязательно выбирать кого-то из наших земель, будет недурно разбавить кровь южными принцами, – теперь план Эланор стал ясен Мериде окончательно, как и причина, по которой клан Данброк принял приглашение от соседей. Это понимание вместе с жарой окончательно лишили её сна.

  
Не спала и Эльза. Она волновалась, больше не из-за возможного замужества, как любого охотника её охватил азарт погони. Эльза вышла на балкон, глядя в черничную темноту, где море перемешалось с небом в единую застывшую массу. Что-то мерзкое и опасное копошилось в этой темноте, но слишком трусливое, оно боялось магии Эльзы. Королева  улыбнулась своему врагу и тихо запела, отправляя ему навстречу сине-фиолетовые, переливающиеся снежинки. Они превращались в ноты её песни и тихо звенели. Эта мелодия кого-то привлекла, рыжая всклоченная голова неожиданно возникла над перилами балкона, отчего Эльза вздрогнула, послав в её сторону россыпь острых льдинок. У Мериды была хорошая реакция, так что она успела пригнуться, когда Эльза «выстрелила» в неё, надо сказать, довольно метко.

–     Я с миром, – прошептала она, на всякий случай, продолжая держаться за плющ. 

–     Мерида? Как ты… – над ней возникло подсвеченное желтоватым светом луны личико Эльзы. В полутьме её глаза светились, как созданные ею же волшебные льдинки. Она протянула руку, чтобы помочь Мериде перебраться через перила, но та уже сама ловко перепрыгнула их.

–    У тебя тут крепкий плющ, и ты не спишь, так что я подумала, что могу… ну… – она нервно откинула прядь со лба и замолчала. Эльза уже замечала эти странные приступы разговорчивости, вдруг переходящие в задумчивость и у себя самой. Так же как сердцебиение и слабость в ногах. Она присела на балконное ограждение, что Мерида восприняла как приглашение. Они обе не рассчитали расстояние и сели слишком близко друг к другу, так что их колени соприкасались сквозь тонкие ночные рубашки. И чуть позже поняли, что сделали это пусть неосознанно, но совсем не случайно.

–    Извини за сегодня, ну, за то, что днём было, – начала Мерида неожиданно.

–    Всё нормально, просто я… вспомнила о некоторых делах. Это не потому что мне… – ей не понадобилось заканчивать, потому что Мерида уже кивала и улыбалась.

–    Ладно. Мне просто показалось, что мои вопросы немного неуместны.

–   Хм, – уголок рта Эльзы дернулся, – да, но мне хочется, чтобы их задавали. Если тебе правда интересно, я даже могу на них ответить.

–    Интересно, – шепнула Мерида, придвигаясь ещё ближе, так, что теперь соприкасались их бедра. Вокруг них закружился вихрь из снежинок, воздух стал не холодным, а просто прохладным. Хлопья снега падали на плечи Мериды и таяли, оставляя капельки, похожие на росу, но она ничего этого не замечала, рассматривая Эльзу, нервно теребящую кончик своей косы.

–    Ты, правда, хочешь замуж? – не дождавшись от неё реплики, спросила Мерида. 

–     Не очень, – пожала плечами Эльза,  – но это не важно, если кто-то сможет выполнить моё условие. 

–    Этот пират так сильно досаждает Эренделу? – удивилась Мерида. Сама она слышала о пиратских набегах совсем немного и, в основном, только о мелких грабежах кораблей, даже не всех. Не было ни огромного количества жертв, ни случаев увода в рабство.

–    Только мне, – покачала головой Эльза, а потом добавила с такими нотками в голосе, которые сильно напугали Мериду: – Я хочу его голову.

      Потом она обернулась к собеседнице, необычайно раскрасневшаяся, с лицом заострившимся, как у голодного чудовища из сказки.

–    Но почему?

–     Долгая история, – улыбнувшись, Эльза стала уже не такой пугающей, к тому же, она и сама понимала, что выглядит не лучшим образом, проявляя свою кровожадность. Однажды кое-кто сказал ей, что не стоит быть чудовищем, которым её все считают. Но частично она всё же была им. Не из-за магии, просто каждый потеряет человеческий облик, когда в опасности его близкие. Этого Эльза Мериде говорить не стала, не в этот раз, по крайней мере. 

–     Расскажешь? – Мерида, тем временем, положила свою руку поверх руки Эльзы, чувствуя себя так, словно ей уже нечего терять.

–    Да. Только завтра, – они сидели, соприкасаясь плечами, держась за руки, их носы чуть-чуть не касались друг друга, но Эльза отстранилась первой. Жар, исходящий от Мериды, был для неё ещё слишком непривычным, чтобы спокойно выносить его.

–    Покажу тебе одно место в лесу, если ты не против?

  
_...Я не была против. Даже если бы она собиралась скормить меня лесным троллям, я бы всё равно поехала. К тому же, это стоило того. Эльза рассказала мне всё, говорила так складно и долго, словно давно уже придумала речь, оставалось только произнести._

_Не стану пересказывать здесь всю историю, хотя бы потому, что пишу не для того, чтобы записать каждое слово. Просто мне тоже нужно выговориться. Самой себе._

_С тех пор мы часто выезжали вместе. Иногда на санях, а иногда верхом. Однажды Эльза заморозила поляну, чтобы научить меня кататься на коньках. У меня ничего не получалось, потому что рядом с ней я чувствовала себя неуклюжей и тяжелой, к тому же я смущалась и сбивалась с ритма каждый раз, когда смотрела на её губы. Они были нежно-розовыми, иногда Эльза их облизывала, от чего они начинали краснеть и блестеть, становясь похожими на леденец._

_Я могла бы расписать каждую нашу встречу, любой взгляд или улыбку в мою сторону. Потому что я помню всё это как вчера. Это было лучшее лето в моей жизни, даже лучше тех, когда Эльза приезжала к нам с визитом или я приезжала к ней. Потому что оно было первым, самым свежим и сладким, словно раннее утро, когда так приятно пронестись верхом на коне по лесу.  Всё, что последовало потом, было жарким и пряным, как редкие травы из южных земель, – непонятное, волнующее и недолгое. Но у меня не хватит времени, да и места расписывать. Нечто навсегда останется невысказанным, хотя и бережно хранимым в самой глубине моей памяти. Итак, настал день свадьбы принцессы Анны..._

 

     _На своей свадьбе сестренка была так счастлива, что я радовалась вместе с ней. Я сделала украшения для платья Анны, и когда она вышла на свет, то вся сияла.  Её платье было не белое, а нежно-голубое, простого покроя, но сестра выглядела в нем как существо из иного мира. Словно Кристоф поймал себе невесту в волшебном лесу._  
Хотя мне немного стыдно за то, что я перестала уделять Анне время, как только приехали гости. Да ещё и эта суета с моей возможной помолвкой. Впрочем, мне придется быть откровенной с собой: дело совсем не в гостях, не во всех, по крайней мере.  
  
Во время церемонии клан Данброк устроился на дальних скамьях. Они еле усмирили нрав своих мальчишек, всё равно готовый прорваться наружу в любой момент, поэтому сели поближе к выходу, чтобы в случае необходимости быстро выставить их вон. Однако братцы Мериды вели себя достаточно прилично. Если не считать их удивленно и широко открытых ртов при виде принцессы в красивом платье. Красота невесты заворожила их, как целое блюдо пончиков.    
Эльза сама отвела сестру к алтарю, хотя это должен был делать мужчина – в Эренделле просто не нашлось никого подходящего для столь важной роли. Подойдя к жениху, Анна тут же вцепилась в его руку, а Кристоф мягко взял её ладонь обеими руками. Эти двое только лишний раз подтвердили, насколько надежны и доверительны их отношения. Эльза невольно представила себе свою свадьбу. И картина, которую она увидела, была лишена каких-либо романтических мечтаний. Платье на ней будет красивое – об этом обязательно позаботятся, муж уважительно протянет ей руку и всю церемонию будет благопристойно смотреть на священника, а не на невесту. И даже когда он взглянет на свою спутницу, в его взгляде не будет ни намека на то, что он уже не может дождаться момента, когда сорвёт с неё и фату, и платье, каким бы оно ни было красивым. Нет, её брак будет основан на совсем других чувствах, но Эльза знала, что будет уважать мужа и он будет уважать её. Иначе ничего не получится.   
Когда все вышли из церкви, с моря задул ветер, не самый приятный в такой жаркий день. Горячий воздух с береговым песком, который впивался в открытые участки кожи и глаза. Это смазало красивую церемонию, ведь ветер разметал розовые лепестки и унес их куда-то в горы, не дав осыпать ими новобрачных. Было заметно, что Кристоффа это расстроило, так же как и Олафа, активно участвовавшего в подготовке свадьбы, но остальные гости порадовались хоть какому-то ветру. Анне же было не до этого: после долгой церемонии ей требовался отдых и время на смену туалета. Эльза не стала помогать ей, ведь молодожены совершенно не собирались ждать официального окончания вечера. К тому же она тоже должна была отдохнуть.   
К вечеру ветер чуть стих, став привычно-мягким. Он уже не поднимал песок, а дул с гор, неся с собой прохладу и ароматы леса. Перед балом гости гуляли по длинному балкону, смеясь и переговариваясь. Стало очевидно, что Эренделл, к сожалению, им уже надоел, и  все они стремились домой.

      Эльзу не расстраивали подобные настроения, зато они беспокоили Мериду. Она не хотела уезжать и весь день выжидала случая пригласить королеву с сестрой к ним в гости.   
Анна с женихом вошли на бал уже вместе, по праву мужа и жены. Невеста раскраснелась и казалась чуть более растрепанной, чем утром. Эланор нахмурилась, заметив это, но Мерида только улыбнулась, догадавшись о причине. Новобрачные открыли бал танцем. Кристофф двигался с удивительной для простого паренька легкостью. Наверное, причина крылась в его обычном занятии ледоруба. Нужно обладать хорошим чувством равновесия, чтобы не падать каждый раз, как выходишь на лед.   
Мерида так залюбовалась красивой, счастливой парой, что упустила момент, когда можно было сбежать от ухажеров и от матушки. Так что они окружили её, зажав в своих тисках, и вынудили согласиться на танец. Мерида плохо помнила придворные танцы, так что постоянно путалась в ногах и поворотах, да и кавалер попался не слишком терпеливый, и она, извинившись, сбежала от него на балкон.

–    Красивое платье, –  раздалось сзади, и Эльза приблизилась, принеся с собой прохладу и лёгкий лимонный запах.

–     Зеленое мне больше нравилось, –  искренне заметила Мерида. Они заказали платья привычного для себя кроя, с простыми свободными юбками, рукавами и без крючков, но Мерида сохранила зеленое шифоновое платье из Эренделла, повинуясь настоятельному требованию Анны.

–    Извини, что не помогла с прической, –  улыбнулась Эльза, подходя ближе. В проеме двери мелькнула недовольная физиономия министра, но королева улыбнулась ему, словно говоря: «Будет невежливо прерывать беседу с принцессой соседнего государства». Пользуясь подобными отговорками, она уже не раз сбегала на прогулки с Меридой.

–   Ничего, средство этого Окена совсем неплохо справляется, –  Мерида провела рукой по волосам. Они обе замолчали, говорить не хотелось, да это  было совсем не обязательно. Потом Мерида спросила:

–  А если мой отец поймает этого пирата, ты…  что насчёт твоего условия по поводу брака?

–  Думаю, не стоит создавать такую сложную политическую ситуацию. Но я могу подождать, пока вырастут твои братья.

Они засмеялись. Кристоффу как-то удалось влиться в общество, но тройняшки уже успели надоесть всем и вряд ли исправятся с возрастом.

–   Они не смогут решить, за кого ты пойдешь, братья ничего не способны поделить, –  добавила Мерида уже серьезным тоном.

–   Главный вопрос в том, когда его поймают, а не кто, я уже говорила, –  тоже серьезно ответила Эльза. Сегодня она надела легкое платье нежно-персикового цвета. Тонкая, почти бесцветная ткань сливалась с кожей Эльзы, делая фигуру королевы полупрозрачной, парящей над землей иллюзией. В этот момент Мерида захотела поступить так же, как на соревновании за свою руку: как старшая из клана Данброк побороться за невесту наравне со всеми прочими.

–  Идем в зал, а то мои министры лопнут от злости.  
Вечер выдался чудесный, несмотря на ветреный день, было тихо, только легкий бриз трепал занавески. В такую погоду хотелось больше, чем в ожидании прохлады просто сидеть над тазом со льдом, поэтому гости смеялись и веселились. Музыканты играли умело, чередуя быстрые танцы с медленными, повсюду слышался шорох юбок и смех. Однако, когда королева поднялась с трона, чтобы объявить об уходе молодоженов, во все открытые окна ворвался порыв резкого, сухого ветра, словно из самого центра пустыни, принеся с собой колючий песок. Свечи, мигнув, погасли во всем зале. Гости ахнули и тут же закашлялись, когда песок попал забил им рты и носы. Мерида стояла близко от Эльзы, так что заметила, что королева ни на миг не утратила самообладания. Ветер закружился в центре зала, и его уже сложно было принять за случайный. Даже несведущие люди уловили в нем магию. Песок словно ожил, разлетелся по полу и сложился в слово, прекрасно видное в лунном свете из любого конца зала: «Сучка».   
Эльза нарочно выждала, чтобы все могли рассмотреть эту емкую надпись, сама разглядывая её с высокомерным спокойствием, а потом одним взмахом руки создала мощный поток холодного воздуха. Ставни резко захлопнулись и в воцарившейся тишине было слышно лишь остаточную дрожь стекол в рамах. Потом тишина словно взорвалась, когда все начали говорить. Пока зажигали свечи, Эльза успела выскользнуть в маленькую дверь прямо за троном. И, хотя Анна тоже поспешила к сестре, Мерида вышла следом за ней. Эльза выглядела совершенно спокойной и пыталась унять волнение сестры.

–   Иди спать, всё будет хорошо…

–   Но я же знаю… я знаю, –  лепетала Анна, совершенно растерянная, сестры даже не сразу заметили Мериду.

–  Я же обещала разобраться, не волнуйся, –  Эльза гладила Анну по плечам и заглядывала ей в глаза.

–  Иди, попрощайся с гостями, вот и муж тебя потерял.

–  Дед Папень всегда говорил, что мало жениться на женщине, удержать её куда сложнее, –  засмеялся подошедший Кристофф. Анна позволила ему себя увести, хотя всё равно пару раз оглянулась на сестру. Эльза держалась спокойно до того момента, пока дверь кабинета не закрылась, а потом по её лицу сразу же потекли слезы. Наверное, будь на месте Мериды кто-нибудь другой, королева всё равно уже не могла бы сдержаться. Однако Мериде нравилось думать, что Эльза позволяет себе демонстрировать слабость только при ней. Тут она уже не беспокоилась о приличиях, позволив себе обнять королеву Эрендела, словно маленькую девочку. И Эльза дрожала и плакала в кольце её рук, пока окончательно не успокоилась.

_Я помню, как мы впервые поцеловались…  
_  
Теперь Морна сама оторвалась от чтения, пораженная резким переходом. Наверное, для мамы он совсем не был резким, возможно, она просто торопилась, ведь, как Морна уже заметила, историю записали за один раз. И вряд ли у мамы было много времени. Морна взглянула в окно: небо начало светлеть от верхушек елок, обозначающих здесь горизонт. Ей тоже следовало торопиться: мама всегда тщательно следила за своими личными вещами, наверняка она заметит, что дневники трогали. Морна попыталась найти описания интересующих её событий в дневниках Эльзы. Ей приходилось продираться сквозь множество списков дел, необходимых закупок, расходов, коротких записей речей, и совсем случайно она наткнулась на такую откровенную запись, которая заставила её покраснеть. Морна решила, что потом просто будет пролистывать подобные описания. В итоге, она нашла то, что могло хоть как-то связать кусочки из маминого дневника вместе:  
  
_Гости разъехались быстро. Отговорились, что не хотят потерять ветер, но, думаю, причина была в том, что они хотели поскорее поймать Огненную Бороду. Они не знают, кто он, считают выскочкой и, конечно, думают, будто я сама не поймала его только потому, что я –  женщина._  
Но Огненная Борода хитер. Гораздо хитрее, чем в первую нашу встречу. И, к тому же, очень силен, хотя и не знаю, где ему удалось раздобыть такие силы. С Хансом, принцем южных островов, ныне изгнанным, не так просто справиться. Надеюсь, что хотя бы его самоуверенность послужит нам на руку. Именно благодаря ей я узнала тайну личности пиратского капитана. Он подошел к нашему кораблю слишком близко, и пусть борода скрывала большую часть лица, ни я, ни Анна никогда не сможем забыть его злые глаза.   
  
Ещё Эльза тосковала. Замужняя Анна вся ушла в заботы о семье – они с Кристоффом переехали в замок в горах, где двор раньше отдыхал летом. Когда родилась Эльза, эту традицию отменили, теперь же Анна собиралась оживить забытое место и ещё до свадьбы говорила о нем беспрестанно. Она забрала с собой и Олафа, который больше, чем в холоде, нуждался в шуме вокруг себя. Конечно, Эльза не могла винить сестру за счастье, но теперь она сама осталась в полном одиночестве. И воспоминания о Мериде, её теплых руках, нежном дыхании, волосах, ласково щекочущих щеку, только сильнее будоражили тихими ночами.

     Эльза начала подозревать, что за странные чувства она испытывает к принцессе. Для подтверждения своих догадок почитала несколько романов из библиотеки Анны и поняла, что попала в очень сложную ситуацию. Было бы правильнее больше не поддерживать отношения с кланом Данброк, как королева и хотела изначально. Однако она сама не поняла, как вдруг ответила согласием на приглашение клана Данброк. Ей предлагали присутствовать на празднике  осени –  Мабон. К свитку, заполненному красивым почерком Эланор, прилагалось короткое личное письмо от Мериды:  
  
_У нас прохладно и ветрено в это время года, поэтому захвати тёплые вещи, чтобы быть одетой по погоде. И приготовься к распитию крепких напитков. У нас для этого рекомендуют проглотить пару ложек масла. Я очень хотела бы тебя видеть.  
  
_ Письмо было вложено между страницами, чему Морна очень порадовалась. Оно оказалось таким неуклюже-искренним, что было странно читать следующие пространные размышления Эльзы о том, что могли бы значить эти слова. Ведь очевидная, сумасшедшая влюбленность Мериды, казалось, пропитала даже бумагу.   
  
_Я помню, как мы впервые поцеловались._

 _К моему огорчению, Эльза совершенно терялась на фоне пылающей осени. Рядом с оранжево-красной листвой она казалась бледной и грустной. В летней жаре Эльзе нашлось место, как и легкому бризу или тени под дубом. Но среди яркой желто_ _—оранжевой листвы, пламенем окружающий наш замок, она совсем растерялась. Поэтому показывая Эльзе свои любимые места, я попросила её заколдовать поляну._   
  
Эльза прикоснулась к стволу дерева, под её рукой тут же образовалась корочка льда, который, тихо потрескивая, распространился по стволу, покрыв всё дерево узорчатой, переливающейся на осеннем солнце изморозью. Однако лед не пошел дальше, тонкая корочка остановилась у носков туфель Эльзы, а потом превратилась в лужу. С листвы закапало мелким дождем, и они обе отошли от дерева, чтобы не намокнуть.

–  Проклятье, –  выругалась Эльза тихо, даже ругательство у неё звучало очень величественно.

–  Это опять Он? –  заволновалась Мерида, подобравшись, словно собиралась найти и убить его, как только Эльза скажет «да». Но та покачала головой.

–  Нет, нет, так иногда бывает… –  она закусила губу и вдруг, решительно выдохнув, сказала:

–  От любви у меня всё тает.

      Мерида сделала один глубокий вдох и задержала дыхание, готовясь ухнуть в своё чувство, как в ледяную прорубь. Все её сомнения рассеялись, а желание совершить задуманное всё равно было чересчур сильно. Мерида чуть наклонилась вперед и поцеловала Эльзу. Для обеих это было впервые, так что поцелуй вышел коротким и неуклюжим. Эльза положила руку на плечо Мериды, очевидно, не решив – отстранять её или привлечь к себе.

–  Ты никогда не сомневаешься? –  спросила она, когда они отстранились друг от друга.

–  Если решила, то нет, –  улыбнулась Мерида и уже сама обняла Эльзу, успевшую издать только короткий удивленный звук.   
Они не раз видели, как целуются другие, поэтому постепенно поцелуй стал по-настоящему приятным. Мерида приоткрывала рот, вжималась в губы Эльзы своими и лишь ненадолго отрывалась, чтобы вдохнуть воздуха. Ей нравилось ощущение близости, дыхание, нежнее пёрышка касающееся щеки, даже влага, остающаяся на губах. Это было не то, что новое ощущение, скорее, всё самое приятное и любимое ею в мире, только усиленное в несколько раз. Как быстрая скачка по лесу, как полет стрелы, как сама Эльза во всей своей красе.  
Они не заметили, когда и каким образом оказались под деревом. Вероятно, в одни момент ноги перестали держать их, и они повалились на неизменно растущий в любое время года мох. Выступающие корни впивались Эльзе в спину, но она этого не замечала. Они целовались, все теснее прижимаясь друг к другу, и почти одновременно почувствовали приступ резкой дрожи во всем теле, вынудившей их вспомнить о том, где они находятся.

–  Ты знаешь, я никогда не…

Мериде было приятно увидеть, что хоть что-то может заставить Эльзу потерять самообладание. Что-то помимо страха, разумеется.

–  Я тоже, но… мне кажется, всё довольно просто, –  ей не хотелось сразу рассказывать о своих опытах с собственным телом. Почему-то Мерида побоялась показаться развратной. –  То есть, если ты хочешь, –  тут же прибавила она, чтобы не оттолкнуть Эльзу своим напором, она и так повела себя чересчур решительно. Эльза улыбнулась, на миг её лицо преобразилось, и в его выражении не было уже ни скромности, ни испуга. Она поцеловала Мериду, словно пробуя её слова на вкус.

–  После праздника, –  шепнула Эльза с таким жаром, что лед, не растай он раньше, теперь точно бы испарился.   
Мерида не пожалела об ожидании. Она, разумеется, нервничала, хотя праздничное вино несколько притупило волнение. Ей казалось, что это должно быть очень сложно, однако когда Эльза появилась перед ней, раскрасневшаяся и немного пьяная, с обещающей улыбкой и горящим взглядом, всё оказалось до смешного просто.

      Они шарили по телам друг друга, исследуя чувствительные места и новые ощущения. Такого у Мериды ещё никогда не было, она как будто наблюдала за собой со стороны, отзываясь на поцелуй и прикосновения. В какой-то момент они обе оказались на кровати и замерли, разглядывая друг друга в оранжевом свете праздничных костров, разведенных во дворе. Эльза видела Мериду неким духом огня, словно слившейся с оранжевыми всполохами она лежала перед ней со своим красивым, сильным телом, покрытым веснушками, как следами от поцелуев солнца. Она была частицей уходящего лета, которое как раз провожал этот праздник.

        Мериде Эльза казалась хищной и опасной, но оттого не менее привлекательной. Растрепанная с алыми губами, будто испачканных кровью, она распаляла в ней только ещё больший жар. И, повинуясь своему желанию, Мерида первая коснулась нежных светлых завитков между ног любовницы. Она вздрогнула и закусила губу, однако Мерида хотела увидеть иную реакцию, поэтому надавила сильнее. Её палец был шершавым из-за частых упражнений с луком, но это оказалось скорее приятно, чем нет. Эльза оставалась в неудобной позе, опершись на кровать ладонями и коленями, то ли пытаясь лечь, то ли подняться. Она не совсем понимала что делает, пока палец Мериды терся о какое-то очень чувствительное место, между её ног. В конце она всхлипнула и всё-таки, упала на любовницу. Отдышавшись, Эльза заметила, что Мерида ерзает под ней, как будто ей неудобно, однако она просто тоже хотела получить свою долю удовольствия. Её глаза потемнели до цвета насыщенной летней зелени, и во взгляде была настоящая мольба. Эльза немного смущалась, теперь когда возбуждение и пьяный туман спали с неё, но понимала, что будет некрасиво оставить всё как есть и она решительно скользнула рукой к Мериде. Пальцы ощутили влагу и тепло её лона и Эльза замерла, снова, неуверенная что всё делает правильно. Однако её приободрил чересчур громкий возглас:

—   Да, здесь! — если бы не праздник, их бы наверняка услышали. Эльза заткнула любовницу поцелуем, ловя её стоны и продолжая двигать пальцами, которые двигались между ног Мериды с тихим хлюпаньем.

—   Ммм, — в какой-то момент Мерида укусила Эльзу за губу, и всё её тело сотрясла мелкая дрожь удовольствия.

_Позже, наши ласки стали изощреннее и гораздо длиннее, но в первую ночь нам хватило и этого. Слушая пьяные песни за окном и стук наших сердец, я считала себя самой счастливой на свете._

 

      Морна снова оторвалась от чтения. Она испытывала стыд за то, что не смогла пролистать это откровенное описание, ведь мама писала это только для себя. Тем не менее, приходилось признать, что это тоже было частью истории. Морна взглянула в окно: темнота начала сереть, а краски мира постепенно проявлялись сквозь неё, как через бумагу. Значит, надо было торопиться, не отвлекаясь на угрызения совести. Ими можно будет заняться позже.

 

_Какое же это было чудесное время! Время, когда мечтания казались осуществимыми, а все чувства — увлекали своей новизной. Я тогда только и думала о том как оставить Эльзу с собой навсегда. На следующий день мы пошли к реке…_

Вода спускалась с гор и была ледяной до ломоты в костях, даже летом в ней купались очень редко, в основном удили рыбу. Однако Эльза только спросила:

—  Нас здесь увидят?

—  Нет, тут  быстрое течение и не порыбачить, — потянувшись за поцелуем, успокоила её Мерида. Губы Эльзы куснули морозцем, а потом она легко скинула платье и скользнула в ледяной поток. Мериде осталось только охнуть. Если лето было жарким, она и сама, бывало, купалась здесь, но вот так легко спрыгнуть в воду у неё никогда бы не получилось. Эльза лишь лукаво глянула на неё и нырнула, вся гибкая и блестящая, как большой лосось.

      Мерида скинула туфли и по камням, выступающим на поверхность, добралась до плещущейся Эльзы.

—  Ты с ума сошла, — выговорила она, ужасно напомнив собственную мать.

—   Я не боюсь холода, — улыбнулась Эльза и подплыла ближе, улегшись животом на песчаное дно. Сквозь воду, освещенную утренним солнцем, её кожа переливалась жемчужным перламутром. Мерида залюбовалась и не заметила, как Эльза легко плеснула рукой.

—  Брр, — тут же затряслась Мерида. Она обрызгалась совсем чуть—чуть, но капли попали за шиворот. Эльза болтала ногами и смеялась, совершенно не по-королевски, а что ещё хуже, Мерида при виде неё не только не сердилась, но и не могла выкинуть из головы прошлую ночь.

—  Если ты так боишься холода, что же ты во мне нашла? — Эльза задала вопрос игривым тоном, прикрыв один глаз, однако за этой легкостью угадывалась серьезная озабоченность.

—  Тебя, — просто ответила Мерида, которой не надо было задумываться над подобными вопросами. Эльза тут же перестала хихикать и подобралась ближе к камням, чтобы внимательно вглядеться в Мериду.

—  Ты знаешь, что всё будет непросто? — раньше она об этом не думала, но теперь спросила, надеясь, что Эльза, казавшаяся старше и опытнее решит проблему так же искусно, как с пиратами:

—  И что же нам делать? — надежды Мериды оправдались лишь отчасти, Эльза привыкла планировать, пусть и могла иногда поддаться чувствам:

—  Пока я куплю домик, неподалеку от Эрендела, сможем встречаться там, — её мокрая рука уже скользила по ноге любовницы, проникая под платье из тонкой шерсти. И Мерида не смогла заставить себя спросить, что будет потом. Она не слишком задумывалась о будущем.

 

 _Мы тогда были молоды. Пусть у нас имелся жизненный опыт, а Эльза не понаслышке знала, что такое править страной, мы оставались достаточно беззаботными. И, к тому же, что могло нам помешать? Никто не находил странной дружбу между нами, я ездила к ней часто, а Эльза навещала меня когда могла. Я всё равно волновалась, чтобы мама не увидела наши письма, просила не писать ничего чересчур откровенного, чтобы как следует компенсировать это при нашей встрече. Чуть позже Эльза, как планировалось, купила домик в Лаппо – небольшом городке где-то на середине пути от нас до Эренделла. А я уговорила родителей подарить мне драккар, якобы для прогулок к соседним кланам или просто, чтобы побыть одной. А родители не возражали, наверняка надеясь, что у меня просто появился ухажер. Драккар я оставляла у скалистого берега и просила забрать меня здесь же, через день или два. Кто-нибудь из гребцов мог догадаться, в какой городок я постоянно наведываюсь, но я этого совсем не боялась. Всегда можно что-нибудь соврать._  
  
Это было волшебное время поездок, жарких ночей и греющих в разлуке воспоминаний. Домик стоял на окраине городка у самой воды. Зимой Лаппо покрывался толстой коркой льда из-за сильного сырого ветра с моря, а летом даже на крышах домов росли цветы и трава. В суровую погоду их жилище сотрясалось до самого основания, однако, несмотря на кажущуюся хрупкость, домик выдерживал. Они совсем не мерзли под шкурами животных, добытых Меридой.

     Она никогда не уставала удивляться, сколько во внешне холодной Эльзе жара и бесстыдства. Иногда королева была такой громкой, такой страстной, что даже пугала Мериду. Ярко алые губы Эльзы в дрожащем свете лампы над кроватью напоминали о ламиях – демонах высасывающих человеческую кровь. Но Эльза всегда была прекрасна, и Мерида с каждым днем увязала в своих фантазиях об их дальнейшей судьбе. Если бы Эланор перестала мечтать о замужестве, Эльза отказалась бы от престола в пользу племянника, который тогда уже родился, они могли бы так и жить в этом домике. Скрыться от людей, никому и ничего не объясняя. Мерида бы охотилась и рыбачила летом, добывая пищу. Им не требовалось много для жизни, а счастье скрыло бы любые недостатки. Этот план казался идеальным и простым, но впервые реальность постучалась в их маленький уютный мирок через три года после первой встречи.

      В тот год принца Эрика официально представляли двору, так что клан Данброк пригласили присутствовать на этом событии. Но Мерида не слишком осторожничала, несмотря на присутствие родителей и большое количество посторонних в замке. Когда Эльза была так близко от неё, она теряла остатки разума.   
С легкостью, словно по лестнице, Мерида забралась на балкон и проникла в комнату Эльзы. Та сидела у зеркала, причесываясь и заплетая косу, удобную для сна. Мерида отняла её руку и вся конструкция разлетелась, волосы упали с тихим шорохом и плащом укрыли плечи Эльзы.

–   Оставь так, –  попросила Мерида, ловя в зеркале любимый взгляд, и тут же зажмурилась – столько в нём было жара.

–   Хорошо, –  Эльза встала и одним легким, коротким движением спустила бретельки ночной рубашки с плеч. Блестящий шелк легко соскользнул с её тела, оставив Эльзу обнаженной. Мерида собиралась медленно провести пальцем по её животу и бедрам, но Эльза перешагнула через одежду и двинулась к кровати, вслепую отыскивая крючки на платье любовницы.

–   Эй, ночь длинная, –  засмеялась Мерида, хотя сама не раз рвала на Эльзе платье, когда они долго не виделись и не могли сдерживать страсть.

–   Летом рано светает, –  заметила Эльза, вынуждая её сесть на кровать. Потом опустилась на колени и, не утруждаясь раздеванием, задрала ей юбку. Мерида не успела ничего возразить, когда почувствовала прикосновение нежного языка между ног. Лёгкое холодное дыхание Эльзы коснулось  разгоряченной плоти, и Мерида еле сдержала крик, успев заглушить его собственными волосами. Когда на Эльзу находило такое настроение, она могла начать действовать быстро и даже грубо. Её язык ласкал Мериду, словно атакуя и стараясь быстрее довести до высшего наслаждения. И это было так восхитительно – чувствовать её полную власть над собой, свою беспомощность, когда вся воля сжималась до маленькой точки между ног, что Мериде не понадобилось много времени. Она взвыла, укусив собственный кулак, чтобы приглушить стон, и повалилась на кровать, вспотевшая и дрожащая. Эльза вытянулась рядом, прикрыв глаза, будто осталась удовлетворенной таким коротким слиянием. Отдышавшись, Мерида повернулась к любимой, лежащей рядом, и приподнялась на локте.

–  Ты тоже хочешь? –  вопрос не имел смысла, но Мериде почему-то всегда хотелось спросить, прежде чем коснуться Эльзы. Она протянула руку и сжала её грудь, небольшую, но идеально ложащуюся в ладонь. Эльза даже не вздрогнула, только продолжала смотреть, ожидая от дальнейших действий. Мерида обвела розовый сосок большим пальцем, он затвердел, а Эльза оставалась такой же спокойной, даже дыхание не сбилось.

–   Хм, –  Мерида прижала свою любимую королеву к кровати и опустила руку между её ног, отчего Эльза чуть вздрогнула и вцепилась ногтями в шею любовницы.

–   Два пальца, –  выдохнула она ей в губы, потянувшись за поцелуем. Мерида так и сделала. Ещё ни разу, даже когда Эльза разомлевшая, с прикрытыми глазами извивалась под ней и просила большего, Мерида не чувствовала, будто командует в спальне хотя бы немного. Эльза всегда имела власть над ней. Хотя позже, когда они разговаривали, та признавалась, что никто, кроме Мериды, не имеет на неё влияния. В этом и заключалось их счастье: они не могли и не хотели принадлежать никому, кроме друг друга.

–   О нет, нет, нет… –  чем меньше Эльза себя контролировала, тем чаще повторяла «нет» и «перестань». Первое время Мерида подчинялась этим требованиям, действительно останавливаясь, и сразу же выслушивала совершенно противоположное пожелание. Так что теперь она уже не переставала двигать пальцами во влажной плоти, всё быстрее, чуть сгибая пальцы, чтобы касаться краев входа – так Эльзе нравилось больше всего. От страсти королева начинала горячо шептать что-то совсем уж непонятное, и Мерида не останавливалась, пока любимая, всхлипнув, не затихала.

–  Иногда я сама ласкаю себя, но это совсем не так, как с тобой, –  призналась Эльза, когда они уже лежали, обнявшись. Мериде было приятно это слышать, но она не могла предугадать, что именно эта фраза станет началом неприятного разговора.

–  Если бы ты отказалась от престола, мы могли бы жить вместе, –  не подумав, как это звучит, вывалила Мерида свой незатейливый план. Слишком увлеченная своей фантазией, она даже не сразу заметила, как Эльза напряглась.

–    Я вижу, ты всё продумала, –  холодный тон, однако, заставил Мериду обратить внимание на настроение Эльзы.

–  Просто мне хочется быть с тобой постоянно. Ты же сама говорила, что откажешься в пользу Эрика.

–  Да, но не сейчас.

–   А когда? –  они обе мечтали о совместной жизни уже не раз, но впервые слова Мериды прозвучали не как мечта, а как требование. В ответ на это в голосе Эльзы зазвучали льдинки:

–   Они пока не поймали Ханса.

–   Да он уже давно забыл о тебе, –  вспылила Мерида, уже не способная остановиться. Когда что-то злило её, она неслась на волнах этой злобы, пока та не иссякнет. –  Его чаще видят около родных Южных островов, чем здесь.

–  Он не успокоится, пока…

–  Что?! Пока что?! Ты даже не знаешь, что он сделает тебе

     Эльза лишь посмотрела на неё, а Мерида уже поняла, что ошиблась.

–  То есть я…

–  Если твой жар между ног так тебя беспокоит, то есть шанс остудить его сегодня.

–  Да, ну я же… послушай меня, — попыталась оправдаться Мерида.

–  Отлично, –  заметив, что Эльза не настроена на дальнейший разговор, зло фыркнула она. Мерида подхватила платье, но одеваться не стала. Просто скинула его на свой балкон и спустилась следом.   
  
_Мы так и не успели помириться в тот раз. И я уезжала такой сердитой, что была уверена: эту ледяную стерву больше не захочу видеть никогда в жизни... И мы действительно не виделись почти три месяца, даже не послали друг другу ни единого письма. Именно тогда в моей жизни появился Бьерн._

   

     В конце осени к клану Данброк на зимовку попросилась команда небольшого драккара. Они были из клана Макмилин и до наступления штормов не успевали добраться до дома. Такое случалось часто, а с Макмилинами Данброк не воевал, поэтому им разрешили остаться в общественном доме на обычных условиях. И только много позже выяснилось, что в команде присутствовал старший сын главы клана, Бьерн. Он вел себя так скоромно и тихо, во всем спокойно подчиняясь старому капитану драккара, что ни у кого не возникло и мысли, что он может принадлежать к королевскому роду. Фергюс тут же предложил ему переселиться в замок, но Бьерн отказался, оставшись со своими людьми, однако принял приглашение на ужин, где и познакомился с Меридой.   
Сам он признавался позже, что она покорила его с первого же взгляда. Однако, в отличие от прочих ухажеров, он не пытался действовать быстро и нагло. Не говорил ей надоевших комплиментов, не лез целовать руку при каждом случае и поначалу даже не дарил ей подарков. А когда подарил, то проявил невероятную для мужчины оригинальность.

 

В звеняще-морозное зимнее утро, безумно напоминавшее ей об Эльзе, Мерида встала очень рано. Она всегда будто чувствовала такие дни, когда зима охватывала весь полуостров, заметала его снегом и успокаивалась, оставив после себя лишь идеально-снежную тишину. Мерида планировала пройтись по лесу, однако её окликнули прямо во дворе, и ей пришлось оглянуться.

—   Как вы рано встаете, — смущенной проводя пятерней по своей каштановой шевелюре, сказал Бьерн.

—   Сегодня не спится, — с ним ей было сложно отделываться короткими фразами. Обычно от улыбки Бьерна Мериде хотелось улыбнуться в ответ и ей нравились его шутки, и очаровательное смущение перед ней. Зато сегодня он испортил ей такую замечательную прогулку, что тон сам по себе получился не располагающим к беседе. Бьерн, хоть без труда почувствовал настроение принцессы, сдаваться не собирался:

—  Мне тоже, — он снова пригладил волосы и вздохнул, — вообще-то у меня для вас кое-что есть, — видимо, у Бьерна был какой-то план, а ранний подъем Мериды его испортил.

—  Да, ну? — предчувствуя обычный для её ухажеров трюк: подарить какое-нибудь украшение или платок, Мерида обдала незадачливого жениха холодом достойным Эльзы.

—   Да, но он… подождите всего минуту! — Бьерн порывисто сжал руку принцессы, забыв обо всяких приличиях, его лицо выражало такую искреннюю взволнованность, что Мерида невольно заинтересовалась.

      Она осталась стоять во дворе, чувствуя себя глупо и поглядывая на заманчиво открытые ворота. Только на таком снегу точно останутся следы, и Бьерн всё равно без труда её нагонит, так что сбегать не имело смысла. Бьерн вернулся, держа в руке длинный сверток, и торжественно вручил его Мериде, так и застыв с полуопущенными руками. Она осторожно взяла подарок, но тут же по форме и ощущению в руке узнала этот предмет: Бьерн подарил ей лук.

      И это был не просто лук. Рукоять из светлой, отполированной кости, верхнее и нижнее плечо из гибкой, но крепкой древесины, мягкая тетива, «поющая» от легчайшего прикосновения. Лук был идеальным, специально сделанным для Мериды. Всё её прежнее оружие досталось ей только после долгих просьб и уговоров, да и то отец просто разрешил выбрать что-нибудь из оружейной. Мерида смотрела на Бьерна, смотревшего на неё как на самое необыкновенное чудо. Он знал, что ей понравится, постарался специально для неё и не фыркал, как прочие, мол, не пристало принцессе стрелять. Он хотел её порадовать.   
  
_К сожалению, Бьерн нравился мне. Не так, как Эльза, но если бы мы с ней не встретились, я могла бы полюбить его по-настоящему. Он смешил меня, ездил со мной на прогулки, но всегда оставлял одну, если мне того хотелось. Стрелял он гораздо хуже меня и совершенно этого не стеснялся, зато Бьерн умело владел мечом, и тогда я поняла, что Эльза говорила про магию. Когда Бьерн тренировался с отцом или своими людьми, это выглядело словно танец. Родители уже потирали руки в предвкушении моего скорого замужества, я тоже приготовилась принять предложение, но перед самым Йолем пришло письмо от Эльзы. Оно казалось обычной данью вежливости, но содержало одно предложение: у нас так сильно похолодало, даже и не знаю как одеться по погоде. Это был наш условный знак для встречи в Лаппо. И в тот же вечер, никому не сообщив, я верхом на Ангусе в одиночку выехала в сторону Эренделла._  
  
Заготовленная в дороге речь, Мериде не понадобилась. Слаженные предложения рассыпались на бессвязные слова, как только Эльза сжала её горячую руку своими холодными пальцами. Королева казалась бледнее обычного, словно покрылась изморозью и успела постареть. И Мериду охватил такой прилив любви, что она просто не желала ничего говорить.

        В уютном ворохе теплых шкур, казавшихся им неприступной крепостью, Мерида не думала о том, как будут злиться родители, о Бьерне, обманутом в своих ожиданиях, обо всём мире вообще. Его просто не существовало.

–       Я чуть не вышла замуж, –  с игривым укором Мерида шлепнула Эльзу по бедру. Та прижалась к ней и сказала равнодушным тоном, будто самую обычную вещь:

–        Я тоже, –  и прикрыла глаза, собираясь заснуть, но, видимо, заметила выражение лица Мериды: –  Что такое?

–        Собиралась сделать это мне назло? –  надулась Мерида. Она хотела бы выскочить из кровати, но в давно необитаемом домике было холодно, несмотря на горящий камин.

–       Нет, –  Эльза явно хотела прибавить: «Глупая», однако не стала, просто убрав прилипший к щеке Мериды длинный мех. –  Один принц решил, что поймал Огненную Бороду. Пират был очень похож, но, к несчастью принца, Ханс напал на корабль, и спасшиеся люди описали напавшего достаточно точно. Я им говорила, что Огненную Бороду не так просто достать.

От накатившего на неё облегчения Мерида рассмеялась. Какая она, в действительности, глупая. Эльза же не стала её ревновать к неизвестно кому, хотя имела для этого все основания. Никто не сможет их разлучить. Прижав возлюбленную к себе, она приготовилась заснуть и в полусне услышала вопрос:

–    А у тебя кто?

–   Да, так, никого особенного, очередной ухажер.  
Говоря это, Мерида вполне верила своим словам, даже не подозревая, насколько серьезно родители отнеслись к её отношениям с Бьерном. Ей предстояло убедиться в этом по прибытии домой…  
Мать вышла к ней побледневшая и явно не спавшая несколько дней. Мерида оставила записку, однако при виде Эланор у неё всё же проснулась совесть. Так убегать перед праздником, да ещё в самый период метелей было просто бесчеловечно.

–  О мама, прости, я… я объясню, –  начала Мерида.

–  Ничего, –  Эланор улыбнулась ей, – идем.

Они прошли мимо насупившегося и чем-то недовольного отца. Мерида понадеялась, что он, как и всегда, уклонится от разговоров с дочерью, однако Фергюс зашел в комнату вместе с ними и   закрыл дверь так плотно, что затрещали косяки.

–      Бьерн нам всё рассказал, –  продолжала улыбаться Эланор, поглядывая на мужа с какой-то непонятной мольбой.

–        Что рассказал? –  Мерида совершенно ничего не понимала.

–       Он сделал тебе предложение, –  всё ещё хмурясь, ответил отец.

–        Ддда?

–        И ты, как всегда, сбежала. Я понимаю, такое нужно обдумать, –  продолжала щебетать Эланор, а Мерида, в свою очередь, начала нервно оглядываться, теперь уже точно подумывая сбежать. Бежать было некуда, так же она не могла придумать, как  иначе объяснить своё отсутствие. Это была настоящая ловушка – ловушка проклятого Макмилина, ухватившегося за подходящий случай, родителей, ждавших этого момента всю её жизнь. Казалось, капкан окончательно захлопнулся. Но Мерида ещё хваталась за остатки их общего с Эльзой мира, она не могла дать судьбе выиграть на этот раз.   
Ей нужно было время.

–      Но ведь должны прибыть его родители, –  выпалила Мерида, мгновенно вспомнив все традиции, касающиеся замужества. Папа с мамой растерянно переглянулись.

–       И должно быть соревнование за мою руку, хотя бы символическое. Нужно сшить платье, пригласить гостей. И как же помолвка? –  Мерида тараторила не переставая, чтобы не дать родителям опомниться, и замолчала, только когда отец поднял руку.

–       Но ты согласна?

–       Да, конечно, –  заверила его Мерида. На все перечисленные традиции должно было уйти не меньше полугода или больше, если она скажет, что хочет выйти замуж зимой. Кто станет спорить с невестой? А за год многое может измениться.   
  


      _Во мне говорила самоуверенность, свойственная юности. Я собиралась просто бросить всё и плыть по течению, считая, что оно вынесет меня только к тому берегу, где будет только хорошее. Даже сейчас я считаю свой план совсем неплохим. Если Эльза решится, то и я готова жить в Эренделле – в качестве компаньонки, любимой фрейлины, кого угодно, только бы быть с ней. Если только решусь на это до завтра. Осталось рассказать совсем чуть-чуть._  
  
По-настоящему буря, разрушившая счастье, так тщательно лелеемое ими обеими, разразилась уже в начале лета. Клан Данброк ждал официального визита клана Макмилин, когда им пришло приглашение на годовщину свадьбы принцессы Анны и принца Кристофа. Они устраивали празднование каждый год, и Мерида ездила туда под вполне логичным предлогом сохранения хороших отношений с соседями, однако в этом году родители решили, что прибытие будущих родственников гораздо важнее. Конечно, Мерида даже не считала их таковыми, ей хотелось поехать, и она корила себя, что не попросила отложить визит Макмилинов до осени. Все ждали свадьбу, Бьерн был очарован рыжеволосой невестой и часто писал, вряд ли бы он нашел себе другую принцессу. Однако Эланор продолжала упрямствовать, так же как и сама Мерида; родители явно чувствовали, что она снова захочет отказаться от женитьбы, а ведь ей уже, о ужас, двадцать пять лет. Всё их терпение и понимание словно исчерпало себя, и, почувствовав это, Мерида сбежала, всерьез планируя больше не возвращаться.   
Летом до Эрендела легко добраться по суше. Хотя и пришлось преодолеть горный перевал, Мерида приехала на торжество даже на день раньше. Город встретил её неприветливо. В утренней тишине скрип кораблей в гавани казался жутким, а пустынная площадь, украшенная флажками, выглядела давно заброшенной, как на празднике, который все вдруг спешно покинули. Но замок не спал: в окнах мелькали силуэты его обитателей. Что встревожило Мериду по-настоящему, так это освещенный зал заседаний. В нем Эльза собирала министров и нескольких влиятельных горожан только по очень важным поводам. Какое-то необъяснимое чувство охватило Мериду, она ощущала, что нужна Эльзе немедленно, потому что случилось нечто ужасное. Почти как тогда, на свадьбе. И Мерида поняла, откуда это чувство взялось: под её ногами скрипел песок, перемешанный с осколками стекла. Что-то или кто-то бушевал на этой площади, выбив окна в близлежащих домах, неся песок вместе с резким горячим ветром. Мерида побежала.   
Она буквально вломилась в зал, где в большой спешке и неразберихе проводили совещание. У дверей даже не выставили охрану. Министры и королева были поначалу так увлечены разговором, что не сразу заметили Мериду.

–  Он хочет мешок золота за голову принца Кристофа, –  зачитывал тем временем один из министров с небольшого куска пергамента, вымазанного сажей с одной стороны.

–    Два сундука с драгоценными камнями за голову принца Эрика, руку королевы за голову принцессы Анны и… –  он запнулся, однако Эльза знаком велела ему продолжать.

–   И престол, чтобы доставить их всех живыми, –  в зале наступила полная тишина. Мерида заметила, что все, как и она, задержали дыхание. Наконец  Эльза заметила её, встала, и все остальные тоже повернулись к гостье.

–      Я… я старшая из клана Данброк, –  неуверенно начала Мерида, вспоминая мамины уроки, –  и мы прибыли Эренделлу на помощь.

Она не стала уточнять, что пока эта помощь очень немногочисленна, но, с другой стороны, родители точно скоро приплывут за ней, а папа всегда берет с собой и бойцов.

–   Мы не можем с ним сражаться, –  тут же возразил высокий мужчина, сидящий ближе всего к Эльзе, –  он сразу же убьет заложников.

Все закивали, посмотрев на королеву, только для того, чтобы она подтвердила это решение, однако Эльза покачала головой.

–  Я не могу подвергать опасности королевство, даже ради родственников, –  в действительности, она не чувствовала уверенности в том, что говорила. Конечно, она любила Анну больше всего на свете, так же, как и маленького племянника – он ведь только-только начал ходить и изучать этот огромный мир. Но она не должна была показывать слабость. Малейшая поблажка пирату – и впоследствии её же народ ополчится против неё.

–    Но ваше…

–   Нет, –  отвергла Эльза все возражения. –  Готовьте солдат, а мне нужно поговорить с принцессой Меридой наедине.

        Они прошли в кабинет, и там Эльза, как уже было однажды, разрыдалась. Это были даже не обычные человеческие рыдания, будто лютая метель рвалась из её груди, из самой глубины сердца, гудела и выла, как ветер в каминной трубе.

–      Он убьет их, убьет, мою сестренку, а я буду смотреть… Он обещал, что я всё это увижу, –  всхлипывала Эльза, без конца повторяя одно и то же немного разными словами. На плече платье Мериды пропиталось её слезами насквозь, но сама она старалась собраться и не поддаться панике. Это ублюдок посмел напугать и расстроить её Эльзу! Похитить Анну, Кристоффа и маленького Эрика! Именно тогда, когда и так всё было слишком плохо. Дав Эльзе набрать воздуха в грудь для очередных рыданий, Мерида пообещала ей:

–      Я достану тебе его голову, и потом по праву попрошу твоей руки, — в её голосе было столько уверенности, что Эльза почти сразу успокоилась и, собравшись, внесла одно предложение.

  
Свой план они осуществили ночью. Медлить было нельзя, ведь, как выяснилось, Анна с семьей попали в плен целых два дня назад. Возможно, первое время Ханс ещё сдерживал своих людей, но Мерида знала, что такие как онине привыкли сидеть без дела. Скоро они потеряют бдительность, начнут пить и гулять, а потом им, возможно, захочется ещё кое-чего, о чем она старалась не думать. Эльза выглядела как обычно – спокойной, и даже румянец вернулся на её щеки. Присутствие возлюбленной придавало ей уверенности, хотя она и боялась Ханса. Казалось, что Мерида станет той песчинкой, которая может перетянуть весы на их сторону.   
Как они и предполагали, пираты начали веселиться и шуметь. Наверное, Ханс и не препятствовал их веселью, слишком уверенный, что получит желаемое. В крайнем случае, ему бы доставило удовольствие убить родных Эльзы.

Поначалу они собирались подплыть на лодке в темноте, дождаться, когда пираты уснут, и спасти пленников, но постепенно их обеих охватила жажда крови. Эльза не использовала магию, пока они не добрались до края светлого круга. Корабль был освещен со всех сторон. Возможно, пираты всё-таки ждали ночного нападения и старались осветить как можно больший участок моря, однако никто уже не стоял на вахте. С палубы доносились пьяные голоса и нестройные песни. Эльза сжала пальцы в кулак.

–  Сама сверну ему шею, –  прошипела она, и на этот раз Мериду не испугала эта кровожадность, она сама чувствовала то же самое.   
Им удалось подобраться к кораблю с носа, который был освещен меньше всего. Мерида хотела забраться по стрелам, воткнув их в борт, но Эльза наколдовала ряд ледяных и весьма удобных ступенек. Всё равно по стрелам ей было не взобраться.

      Как они и думали, основное веселье происходило с другой стороны корабля, а у руля спал только один часовой. Не раздумывая, Эльза заморозила его одним точным попаданием в сердце. Холод проникал в него медленно и без сомнения причинял сильную боль, но Мериде было его совсем не жаль. Они обе прошли мимо, корчившегося тела, не обернувшись.

 

        Основное действо происходило на корме. Пленников привязали к мачте, даже маленького Эрика, который выглядел хуже всех. Совершенно измученный, он пустым взглядом смотрел куда-то мимо, собравшихся вокруг пиратов. Они, по большей части, делали вид, что не замечают пленников, словно они были частью корабля, как канат или парус. У Анны во рту был вставлен кляп, как и у Кристофа. Мерида хорошо знала, как эти двое сильны  в словесных перепалках, и наличие кляпа заставило её улыбнуться, пусть ситуация и не располагала к веселью, было приятно видеть, что пленники смогли хоть чем-то досадить похитителям. Пираты явно уже дошли до того состояния, когда им всё опостылело и стало скучно. Они уже развязали корсаж Анны – просто чтобы полюбоваться, но этого им явно было недостаточно.

–        Да ладно тебе, –  ворчал один, –  всего разок, что ей сделается, вон у неё уже есть один ублюдок.

Кристофф дернулся в своих путах, несмотря на всю бесполезность этих попыток. Было видно, что толстая веревка натерла ему кожу даже сквозь одежду, но он продолжал бороться. Пираты засмеялись, все кроме одного.

–    Нет уж, Пит, я сам её трахну, но сначала пусть её сестрица придет и посмотрит.

Эльза не смогла бы узнать его по голосу. Раньше он не был таким грубым, с хрипотцой, а самые твердые или рычащие звуки будто гремели где-то у него в груди. Анна тоже забилась в своих путах и даже сквозь кляп умудрилась выругаться и оскорбить Ханса, упомянув всю его родню до десятого колена. Наверняка набралась таких выражений от мужа.

–    Кстати, вот и она, –  Огненная Борода повернулся к ним и взмахнул рукой. Тут же погасшие было факелы и лампы ярко разгорелись, вынудив Эльзу и Мериду инстинктивно зажмуриться. Этого пиратам хватило, чтобы вытащить оружие и окружить их. Всё-таки Ханса удивило присутствие Мериды, он ожидал увидеть королеву в полном одиночестве. Тем не менее, никто, похоже, не считал Мериду серьезным противником.

–    Ну вот, я обещал вам женщин и сдержал слово.

Внешне Ханс тоже изменился. Не только из-за бороды. Его плечи стали шире, а руки грубее. Теперь он казался выше и словно нависал над всем кораблем, накрывая его своей тенью. Но больше всего изменились глаза. Сначала показалось, будто в них отражается свет ближайшего факела, однако всё было наоборот. В глазах Ханса пылал самый настоящий огонь, подобно тому, как иногда в глазах Эльзы начинали кружиться снежинки, когда она колдовала. Мерида знала, что бывший принц Южных островов где-то научился магии огня, тем не менее, совсем не ожидала, что всё будет так. Ханс словно пылал изнутри. Впрочем, скорее всего так оно и было. Ненависть и злоба пожирали, давая пищу пламени.

–  Я говорил, что ты будешь смотреть, –  шепнул он тихо, словно делясь постыдным секретом, но его голос было отлично слышно всем. А потом  рассмеялся.

Эльза сделала лишь одно движение рукой, как оказалось, достаточно меткое: снежок залепил Хансу рот. Пираты, будучи пьяными, загоготали, не обращая внимания на крики и брань своего капитана. Им было весело, и они не ожидали никакой опасности от двух женщинах. Мерида решила тоже не оставаться в стороне: натянула лук, собираясь выстрелить, но Эльза остановила её.

–      Так они обратят на тебя внимание, подожди, пока я… –  она кивнула в сторону Ханса.

–      О, твой план не сработает, сучка, –  и тот, взмахнув всего лишь одним пальцем, поджёг всю палубу.

   Пламя было не алым и не горячим, оно больше запугивало, чем причиняло вред. Эльза вышла чуть вперед; пираты боялись её, так что уступили право своему капитану справляться с ведьмой. На Мериду они по-прежнему не обращали внимания, словно подчёркивая, что могут добраться до неё в любой момент. Она тоже продолжала спокойно стоять. Эльза собиралась обойти Ханса, вынудить его отойти от пленников, чтобы не потерять её из виду. Однако он только рассмеялся, заметив эту уловку.

–  Я не собираюсь играть с тобой, –  как и обещал, Ханс взмахнул рукой и веревки, опутывающие Анну, тут же загорелись. Она закричала, даже сквозь кляп её крик казался оглушительным. Огонь лизал её лицо, волосы и красивую грудь, а, привязанный рядом, Эрик очнулся от своего оцепенения и заплакал. Жар от Анны, превратившейся в живой факел, высушивал слезы на его личике.

–   Анна! –  Эльза кинулась к ней, уже не думая ни о чьей безопасности. Она пыталась потушить огонь своей магией, но, видимо, от ужаса совсем растерялась и не могла создать даже пару нормальных снежинок. Мелкие искорки слетели с кончиков её пальцев и тут же растаяли. Ханс же просто смеялся, он чувствовал свою силу и власть, словно весь мир принадлежал ему. Он стоял на одной линии с пленниками, однако Мерида тоже больше не могла сдерживаться, рука сама подняла лук, натянула тетиву и разжала пальцы, и почти в то же самое мгновение рыжий ублюдок захлебнулся своим смехом, а весь его магически огонь погас, и наступила темнота.   


      Ожоги Анны ужаснули всех кто их видел, но хотя бы Кристофф с Эриком не пострадали, а лекарь клялся, что сможет спасти принцессу. Эльзе больше всего хотелось побежать вслед за сестрой, но народ окружил её ещё на подходе к площади, желая высказать своей восхищение, поэтому она бессильно оперлась о плечо Мериды, только в ней ощущая достаточную поддержку.

_Наступил рассвет, и я стояла на площади, где народ чествовал свою храбрую королеву, готовясь добавить к их восторгам собственное признание. Пусть все видят, как я люблю её. Что у неё всегда будет поддержка и опора, как у любой королевы. Но тут вдалеке появился парус корабля моего отца. Эльза тоже его заметила и сжала мою руку._

_–  Поговори с родителями, –  шепнула она мне, –  а вечером скажешь мне своё решение._  
И она оставила меня одну на растерзание родителям.  
  
Даже Фергюс был рассержен, хотя обычно казалось, будто он не умеет сердиться. Те, кто видел его в ярости, никогда не сомневались, почему он остается королем. Увидев родителей, Мерида вдруг поняла, что её секрет, так тщательно хранимый годами, перестал быть тайной. И они молчали в надежде, что всё просто пройдет, Мерида выйдет замуж и нарожает им ватагу внуков. Но, что самое странное, родители не кричали и не ругались. Фергюс молчал, а Эланор говорила спокойным голосом. Возможно, давние события с медведем, научили их чему-то, а на Мериду накатило чувство стыда за своё поведение.

–   Я всё понимаю, детка, но из этого ничего не получится. Как вы будете… –  Эланор запнулась, не решаясь даже упоминать о её отношениях с Эльзой.

–   Ты обещала дать мне выбор, –  начала Мерида слабым голосом. Что-то давно изменилось и в ней самой, она понимала, что нельзя просто кричать на мать и требовать своё как капризный ребенок. И всё-таки ей было что возразить.

–   Я даю тебе выбор, да, Фергюс? –  отец просто кивнул. У Мериды сжималось сердце, при виде того как он хмурится, стоя в стороне, будто боится даже взглянуть на неё.

–   Ты или выходишь замуж за Бьерна или у нас больше не будет дочери.  
  
_Мне и верится и не верится в её слова. Мои родители бывали достаточно решительными во многих вопросах, но готовы ли они так просто отказаться от меня потому что я выбрала не того человека? Всё это слишком сложно, хотя дороги всего две: в Эренделл или к алтарю._  
Я просто поговорю с Эльзой, и всё встанет на свои места. Да, так будет правильно.  
  
На этих неровных, уже съехавших к краю страницы строчках, записи матери обрывались. Поначалу Морна сидела в полной растерянности, ощущая себя так, словно её ударили по голове. Она озиралась в поисках какой-то зацепки, объяснения, полностью забыв, что знает конец этой истории: она сама, частично, была этим концом. Но о чем они разговаривали, и почему мама в итоге вышла за отца, оставалось неясным. Записи, которые Мерида вела специально, чтобы разобраться в себе, так ни к чему и не привели. Она, как в начале, запуталась и ничего не понимала.

      Расстроенная смазанной концовкой, Морна совсем забыла о дневниках Эльзы. Разобраться в них оказалось сложнее, так как они представляли собой личные записи, перемешанные с деловыми, но всё-таки Морна нашла то, что нужно, примерно на середине последней книги:  
  
_Мерида –  как дикий зверь. Ей нужна полная свобода иначе она начнет раздражаться на любую мелочь. Она сама этого не замечает, зато я вижу. Когда Мериде приходилось гостить у меня дольше недели, она начинала огрызаться и ворчать по любому поводу. Ей всё кажется таким простым, мне бы хотелось, чтобы так и было, но пришлось отпустить её. Надеюсь, будущий муж сделает её счастливой. Я этого, в любом случае, не смогла бы.  
_  
Отчего-то Морна очень хорошо представила, как королева Эльза делает эту запись, своим уверенным острым почерком. Сначала она проплакала всю ночь, днем навестила сестру, решила самые срочные вопросы и снова заперлась в спальне, попросив принести ужин в комнату. И уже на закате, не уронив ни одной слезинки, она написала своё окончательное решение. Отметила это в своем дневнике, как список дел на день. И дальше, не оставила ни одной записи, касающихся каких-либо личных вопросов. Потом дневник закончился и Эльза, вероятно, завела новый. Но эти книги вряд ли постоянно хранились у мамы. Морна поняла это только теперь, хотя голова кружилась от всех новостей, свалившихся на неё за ночь. Однако ей хотелось разобраться в этой загадке до конца.   
Морна перетрясла все книги, потом тщательно пролистала и, наконец, вернулась к тайнику. Там осталась маленькая записка, приколотая к ленте, которой, скорее всего, перевязали книги. Говорилось в ней только одно:  
  
_Она замерзает без тебя._  
  
Не приходилось сомневаться, что это было письмо от Анны. И Морна поняла, что ей надо спешить.

 

       Она прошла прямо в спальню матери, даже не постучав. Мерида спала на спине, раскинув руки и тихо посапывая, пальцы её чуть дрожали, а брови были сдвинуты к переносице, как будто во сне она злилась на кого-то.  Морна присела на край кровати и потрясла маму за плечо. Конечно, ей не хотелось просыпаться, после того как она почти всю ночь не спала.

—  Мама, вставай, — Морне приходилось действовать осторожно, она знала, что полусонная Мерида может даже ударить, того кто её разбудил. Спросонья чего только не случалось.

—  Ну, что такое? — Мама дохнула на неё запахом, выпитой вчера, медовухи и присела на постели, озираясь по сторонам с таким видом, словно хотела понять, где она находится.  Мерида выглядела просто недовольной поначалу, но как только Морна показала дневник, ею овладела настоящая ярость.

—  Дай сюда! — взревела Мерида и  тут же встала, а Морна быстро отскочила в сторону. Никогда мамина злость не была направлена на неё, однако она знала насколько, это может быть опасно. Она молчала, давая Мериде полностью осознать произошедшее и успокоиться. Она, действительно, совсем недолго постояла на холодном полу, а потом бессильно опустилась на кровать и закрыла лицо дрожащими руками. Морна медленно подошла.

—  Ты её любишь? — спросила она тихо, положив руку на плечо матери.

—   Столько лет прошло, — Морна решила: мама скажет, что всё уже забыто, хотя это и не вязалось с её поведением в последнее время. Однако Мерида продолжила иначе:

—   А всё это как вчера, — она убрала руки от лица и посмотрела на дочь. Ей явно хотелось задать вопрос, Морна же, в свою очередь, помнила, что они всё ещё торопятся. Она положила дневник маме на колени.

—   Нам надо ехать, — но Мерида покачала головой:

—   Мы не проедем, лед ещё не везде треснул и на перевалах теперь постоянно ветер.

—   Интересно почему? — вложив в слова всё, имеющееся у неё ехидство, спросила Морна и увидела, что мама сдалась.

 

      На зимовку клан Макмилин уезжал в горы, подальше от берега, так что им пришлось добираться до моря ещё целый день, что дало им время поговорить и Мерида, наконец, рассказала, чем закончился их разговор с Эльзой.

 

—  Я поднялась в её спальню, с каким-то странным чувством, решительности и неуверенности.

      Если бы Эльза вела себя иначе, то я пообещала бы ей остаться навсегда, меня, действительно, не волновали родители. По-крайней мере я в это верила.

     

     Но она стояла перед Меридой надменная и отстраненная, такой она бывала со многим, однако не с ней. И она молчала, даже не собираясь начинать разговор, словно он вовсе её не волновал.

—  Знаешь, мы могли бы оставить это как есть, — уже этой же ночью Мерида корила себя за эти слова, предлагающие Эльзе унизительную роль любовницы, но тогда они, казалось, имели смысл.

—   Вряд ли, —  оказалось, она не закончила, только сделала вынужденную паузу, чтобы сдержать громкий всхлип и слезы, — вряд ли твой муж позволит тебе часто отлучаться.

—   Не собираюсь я замуж! — повысила голос Мерида и тут же успокоилась, как всегда бывало под взглядом Эльзы.

—  Твои родители нуждаются в тебе, — сказала она, уже явно смягчившись, — не расстраивай их.

—    Какая разница?! — снова вспылила Мерида, но поняла, что Эльза права. Мерида любила родителей и не могла бы просто так разорвать все связи, а надежды на то, что они поймут её любовь — рухнули сегодня.

—   Мы что-нибудь придумаем, — без всякой уверенности предложила Мерида, привлекая Эльзу к себе. На миг она расслабилась в любимых объятиях, позволив и себе тоже, немного помечтать, а затем отстранилась, обдав Мериду холодом, дошедшим до самого её сердца.

—   Эльза, пожалуйста, — физически ощущая, как она исчезает из её жизни, как их мир разваливается, выбивая почву из-под ног, Мерида кинулась к ней. Она плохо себя контролировала, поэтому упала на колени рядом с королевой Эренделла, но, несмотря на всю унизительность своего положения, не встала. Прижавшись щекой к руке Эльзы, Мерида повторяла:

—  Ну, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, прошу тебя, — в действительности, она не могла ничего придумать сама, надеясь, что Эльза сможет решить все её проблемы. Однако настала пора решать самой. Эльза оставила её рыдающую, в своей спальне, сама она всё равно сидела с Анной до утра, сменив, слишком уставшего Кристоффа.

 

—   Я вышла за Бьерна поскорей, родила тебя поскорей, только бы забыть, — поморщившись, как после глотка горького лекарства, заключила Мерида.

—   Тоже поскорее? — глухим голосом уточнила Морна. Пусть она и хотела воссоединения мамы и Эльзы, ей было грустно осознавать, что вся её жизнь просто попытка забыться.

—  Может быть, всё не так плохо, — улыбнулась ей мамаа, словно прочитав мысли дочери, — не могу сказать, что восемнадцать лет прошли для меня впустую, — приободренная её словами, Морна прижалась к матери, под большой медвежьей шкурой, которой они укрывались, сидя на палубе.

      Ранняя весна всё-таки имела последствия: лед на море почти сошел, попадались только редкие льдины, которые легко отталкивали от борта баграми. И путешествие до Эренделла казалось почти приятной прогулкой, только в последний день, когда сквозь серую дымку начали проглядываться башни замка, вдруг похолодало. По мере приближения, Мерида начала нервничать всё больше, потом, укутала дочь поплотнее, а сама встала, начав ходить мимо гребцов. Мужчины раскраснелись и взмокли, не ощущая холода, однако Мерида уловила изменение погоды так же легко, как раньше улавливала настроение Эльзы. В борт стукнулась большая льдина, матросы кинулись, чтобы оттолкнуть её, но другие льдины ещё крупнее, начали стучать в борта корабля со всех сторон, будто подпирая его и не давая дорогу. Мерида в тревоге обернулась на дочь.

—  Замотайся в шкуру, получше, — велела она и принялась оглядываться, как будто стояла в поле, ожидая нападения врагов.

—  Что происходит? — спросила Морна и не получила ответа. Ветер, до этого просто резкий, теперь уже трепал парус, подобно упрямому ребенку, собравшемуся оторвать пуговицу на куртке. Матросы бросились снимать его поскорее, пока парус не порвался, но Мерида не отдавала никаких распоряжений, стоя на носу корабля, она ждала чего-то, равнодушно наблюдая, как вихрь из снега, закручивается вокруг корабля.

—  Мама? Мама, что такое? — впрочем, Морне следовало бы догадаться. Мерида подтвердила, возникшую у неё мысль:

—   Это Эльза, она не хочет меня видеть. Разворачивайтесь! — перекрикивая бурю велела Мерида, однако Морна воспротивилась, они так долго плыли не для того, чтобы отступиться.

—   И ты собираешься уйти от неё как и тогда? Снова? — она уже не думала, как разговаривает с матерью, Мериде нужен был человек, который разбудит в ней ярость.

—   Опять собираешься плакать по ночам! Без конца перечитывать её дневник! Лелеять прошлое?! — неизвестно услышала ли Мерида, однако слова Морны точно достигли чьих-то ушей. Буря стихла так же неожиданно как появилась. Мерида так и не сказала ни слова, отвернулась от Морны, совершенно забыв о ней, потому что прямо по льду к ним двигалась тонкая светлая фигурка. На фоне снега она казалась почти незаметной, если бы не легкое сияние, исходившее от неё. Все на корабле стояли и просто смотрели, пока она не оказалась достаточно близко, чтобы разглядеть, что кожу женщины покрывают тонкие ледяные чешуйки. Волосы её совершенно побелели и тоже блестели, словно покрытые инеем, но, Морна была уверена, что возле сердца, иней ещё не появился. Иначе она бы не пришла. Эльзу шатало из стороны в сторону, но она продолжала идти, вытянув вперед руку, как слепая. Резко вдохнув сквозь зубы холодный воздух, Мерида скинула с себя меховой плащ и побежала ей навстречу.

      Морна деликатно отвернулась, подав пример и всем матросам. Они и так могли догадаться, что сейчас происходит. Льдины начали таять, поднимаясь в воздух сотнями мелких капель, накренившийся было, корабль выпрямился, покачиваясь на волнах. Всё вокруг них таяло от любви. И зима, поселившаяся в двух сердцах на целых восемнадцать лет, подошла к концу.


End file.
